


The Bartender

by Shinan7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bartenders, Ex Boyfriend, Harry Potter Next Generation, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Next Generation, Next-Gen, Slash, Stalker ex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinan7/pseuds/Shinan7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis left the wizarding world for the muggle world. His parents didn't take too well to his coming out of the closet. Now he works as a bartender, and his love life hasn't been the best thing in the world since his abusive ex has been stalking him. Will things get better? Or is he doomed to misery?<br/>Brought over from my fanfic account :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, this is just a fan fiction.

Note: This is a boyXboy love story or yaoi. Again, this is a guy/guy love story! There will be violence and implied rape. This is a warning, if you do not like any of that, then I suggest you don't read this.

Rated: M

Edited: May 29, 2016. More editing in the future.

The Bartender

Chapter One:

Louis had been struggling with his decision all week, and finally, he got up enough currage to tell his parents. They would still love him… wouldn't they? He was their son after all…

Louis had to cut that thought before it made him loose his nerve. The blond Weasley took a deep breath and stepped into the living room where his parents sat together. He walked over to them, and took another deep breath, his heart was beating a million miles a minute. Exaggeration, maybe but it felt like it to Louis.

"Mum... dad… I have something to tell you... I'm gay." Louis looked from his mother then towards his father. They looked shocked, and more than a little lost for words. The silence was slowly getting worse, Louis could hear his pulse in his ears, almost like thunder.

With every passing second that no words left their mouths, Louis wished he could take his words back, his heart was breaking. Finally, a look crossed their faces and Louis felt his whole life shatter with that look.

With muffled sob, Louis left, he left and didn't look back. The two people he loved and were supposed to support him no matter what, had rejected him. Felt repulsed by him. That look said it all. His life would never be the same again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The ice clicked against the glass as Louis filled the cup. An ounce of tequila followed with some simple syrup and pineapple juice filled the rest of the space. A flip of his hand sent the steel shaker flying and he caught it when it was right in front of his face. One more twirl and Louis placed it face down on the glass and brought both up. With a few shakes, and a swirl, the drink was mixed. A pop sounded as he separated the glass from steel and poured it all into a fresh cup. With a squeezed lemon on top, his creation was done. Louis handed it to the waiting customer with a flirtatious wink and smile.

"Here you are sexy, let me know if you need anything else." Louis said and moved over to the guy that had just sat down at the other side of the bar.

He could tell that this was a newcomer, he didn't recognize him... except for his eyes. Those eyes looked extremely familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Hello there, I haven't seen you before. What can I get for you?" Louis leaned on the bar, trying to figure out why his eyes looked so familiar. The man was looking at his phone(one of the many great inventions that muggles have created, he had one just like it in his pocket), so Louis figured he had a few moments to be able to study him. It was a slow night, he wouldn't need to move, Louis was free enough to try and settle his curiosity.

The man looked up from his phone and a startled look filled his eyes as they settled on Louis.

Did the man recognize him as well? Louis wondered, his expression stayed in his flirty smile."What can a get for you? I haven't seen you before, have I?"

The startled look was replaced by a smile. "This is my first time being here, what do you recommend?"

"Do you like shots or do you prefer mixed drinks?" Louis asked with a wink. He had probably just misunderstood the look the good looking man had had. Or maybe he had just been stunned at Louis' good looks. His part veela blood always seemed to stun muggles the most. And maybe, just maybe, he would get lucky tonight. He hadn't gotten lucky in a while and this handsome man was just his type. The only better man would have been Teddy. But that was an impossible dream. An unfulfillable wish. A prayer that would never be answered.

"What kind of mixed drinks do you have?" The man asked, leaning forward.

"Some of my favorites are the 'Tequila Sunrise', 'Dirty Martini', 'Mai Tai', 'Between the Sheets'." Louis named a few, making sure he winked when he said the last one. "There's also 'Sex on the Beach'."

The man raised an eyebrow, a small smile forming on his lips. "Sex on the Beach would be nice."

"You have no idea, it's delightful, more so when it's done right." Louis winked and took out a glass. Ice went into it first and in next to no time, it was finished and in front of the man candy. "Here you are, let me know how you like it. If you want another, don't be afraid to ask. My name is Louis."

With a last wink, Louis moved to the guy that had just sat down. As soon as he took a few steps, Louis could already tell who the guy was and usually he always had the same thing. "Roy, the usual?" Louis asked, his voice was several degrees below freezing and his hands were already closing over a mug handle. It took all of his strength not to smash it over Roy's head.

"Thanks Louis, you know me too well." Roy replied, never once taking his eye's off of Louis.

With a fake smile, Louis went to the tab and filled up the mug with beer. He wished he could spit into the liquid but the bastard would enjoy it too much. He could feel those eyes following him as he turned back and placed the mug in front of Roy.

"Thank you, love. You always take good care of me." Roy smirked, then took a sip of the brew, eyes following Louis as he walked away to the other side if the bar.

Louis shuddered. He hated Roy. He had just found someone interesting and HE just had to show up and ruin his mood. Why was it that he always showed up when Louis found someone that he fancied? How in the world did he keep finding Louis?

What lovely luck indeed. And who knew if the newcomer would ever return to his bar.

For once in his life he wanted things to go right. Just for once.

A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I would love to hear what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Louis cleaned up the last of the liquid on the bar with a rag that used to be white and sighed with fatigue. It had been a long night and Roy had stayed until just before closing, it had been horrible. Just having Roy's gaze on any part of his person was disgusting. How Louis ever fell in love with that man was a mystery. And to think that he'd stayed with him for three years! If he didn't know any better, he'd have thought that Roy had been casting spells and charms to make him think all the things he had done to Louis were okay.

Louis shuddered again at the memories(more like nightmares) that flew through his mind. With a shake of his head, the blond wizard threw the dirty rag into the bin that held the rags that would be washed by one of the servers the next day and headed to the back. The small kitchen was empty and spotless. Nobody ever left the little building without cleaning their area first, as the manager, Louis had made sure of that since the very beginning of his management. Before that, everything but his bar area had been a mess.

He walked to the back door and turned the handle, it was locked. With a satisfied nod, Louis turned away and went back to the front area. One more glance around the few tables showed that everything was as it should be. He reached for his coat that was hidden behind the bar, slipped it on and walked to the front door, locking it behind him when he stepped out of the building.

The aire was brisk and the street was completely empty, Louis wasn't surprised by that fact. It was around two in the morning, not many people were out during that time.

With one last look around him, Louis took off to the direction of his apartment. It wasn't far so he didn't need to apparate there, besides he could use the little exercise that the short walk would give him. He hadn't had the time to go on his usual daily run for the past month.

An owl suddenly hooted from somewhere ahead of him, startling Louis. He glanced around and spotted two pairs of yellow eyes glowing at him from a lamp post. He narrowed his own eyes at them, and turned the corner. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't cast an undetectable charm on himself or his apartment in quite some time. It had slipped his mind, he would cast it as soon as he got home. The last one was probably fading and he really didn't want any owls with letters from his family telling him how disgusting he was. He didn't want it at all, it already hurt when he remembered the look his mother and father had had when he told them that he was never going to have a girlfriend, never going to have a wife. They hadn't gotten his meaning at first but as soon as they did, that look had crossed their faces and Louis had left without another word. Had left and never looked back, unless Teddy crossed his mind. Teddy had always been there for him no matter what. But Louis didn't dare contact him in case he was as disgusted by him as his parents were. It would be the end of their friendship and his crush. That would just break him completely. At least this way he could still think of him as a good friend.

"Louis."

For a second, Louis froze, then whirled to face direction the voice had come from. Louis' eyes widened as he spotted Roy standing in the shadows.

"What do you want, Roy?" Louis demanded, his eyes narrowing, and he made sure he wasn't within easy reach of Roy.

Roy raised an eyebrow, the smirk growing bigger on his face as he looked Louis up and down with just his eyes. "Louis, why so cold? I thought you loved me."

Louis crossed his arms across his chest. "That was a long time ago, so you need to leave me alone."

Roy chuckled, a weird look entering his eyes. Suddenly he was right in front of Louis, he bent down before Louis could move and kissed him before stepping back out of Louis' reach again. "You're mine, Louis. I'm never going to leave you alone."

"Fuck you." Louis spat and stomped away. He managed to catch Roy's amused chuckle. With a snarl over his shoulder, Louis left and muttered. "What a bloody bastard! Next time he doesn't leave me alone I'm using a forget me spell again. How he keeps coming back after one of those is ridiculous, might have to use an obliviate spell instead. Then it would stick. Hopefully."

If Roy was going to stay a problem, Louis already planned to move. He didn't care if it was to another city or another country as long as Roy would be officially gone from his life.

Finally, Louis made it home. His lights were still on, Louis didn't like coming home to a lonely, dark apartment. It always made him sadder then usual.

With a sigh of relief, Louis locked the door behind him and plopped down on his couch. He stayed there for a while, staring up at the ceiling, thinking. He didn't even notice how tired he was. Seconds later he was fast asleep, the spells he was planning on casting completely forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

The early sunlight smacked Louis right in the face, waking him up from his exhausted sleep. He looked around himself a little owlishly, he really wasn't a morning person. However, he tried to change that, he really didn't feel like sleeping the day away. Sure, that only gave him five or sometimes six hours of sleep a day but it kept him busy. Busy was always better than being lazy. Being busy meant that he had less chances of pitying himself, of regretting his past mistakes.

With a grunt, Louis pushed himself up off of the couch. Once up, he stretched his arm over his head, then walked to his bedroom so that he could change into his workout clothes.

A few moments later, he was ready for his run. After a quick search for his earphones and phone, Louis headed out of his apartment building.

The air that hit his face was brisk, and his spirit lifted as he saw no one on the street yet. Louis pressed play on his phone, placed it in his pocket and made sure his ear buds were securely in place before he took off at a fast walk.

After around five minutes of that, he took it up a bit, moving more at a jog than a fast walk. By the time he actually moved to a run, more people started to turn up. Louis had to doge a few that he ran past, it seemed like they didn't care if they got hit because they weren't paying attention to anything but their phones.

"Some people must have death wishes." Louis muttered to himself after the sixth time of almost running into someone. Finally, he made it to the park. Luckily, it was still deserted, and when people did turn up, it would be other runners like him so he wouldn't have to worry about any accident. After two laps, the heat was getting to him, so Louis took off his shirt and put it around his neck like a towel. Just then, Louis noticed something. "Bloody... forgot my water."

Louis shook his head at his forgetfulness... didn't he forget something else too? He pondered that for a few moments, trying to remember exactly what he had forgotten.

"Good morning love." A voice next to him said loud enough for Louis to hear him.

Louis turned his head over to the voice his face already in scowl. Roy was standing there with a bouquet of red roses. Louis darted his eyes around them. There was way too many people around, watching them.

"Roy, please stop it." Louis popping the earphones out.

Roy's (fake) charming smile never wavered. His eyes stayed cold and calculating as he looked Louis up and down. Onlookers only saw the roses, never noticed the look in Roy's eyes.

And that was one reason that Louis had stayed with Roy for so long. People thought that they were such a happy couple. Everyone they knew only saw how they acted in public .

Why he felt obligated to stay for that was ridiculous and shouldn't have even lasted a month- if Roy had acted like that since the beginning. He had been a charming, wonderful, amazing when he had first met the man, had been sweet and caring. Both in public and private, then it slowly changed. Nothing big at first, a few mean words, saying that he was joking after Louis got upset. He felt like such a fool for getting upset after Roy had said it was a joke. Thought he was overreacting for nothing, absolutely nothing. Then the words got even worse. Roy would apologize, say he was just a little mad, didn't mean them or that he wasn't serious and Louis was overreacting. Louis always ended up believing that. The slaps started after Roy would get upset over something. They slowly got harder and harder the longer that Louis stayed and some weren't slaps anymore. Finally, after that, Louis couldn't take it. He left with out a word to Roy. Louis had finally figured out that the mean Roy was the real Roy. The nice Roy had been the lure. The thing that hid what was beneath the surface long enough to catch him, keep him.

Even though he had left ...

Roy didn't leave him alone. He would track him down and turned up wherever Louis went. He would beg for Louis to come back. He would be charming and a gentlemen. Just like he was at that very moment, roses in hand. But now Louis knew what that hid, and he would never fall for it ever again.

"I told you I never want to see you again, so for the love of M-God, leave me alone." Louis said again through clenched teeth and turned away. Louis didn't even look back as he jogged away, if there hadn't been an audience, he would have used his magic. He was running out of options. If he had to, he would go back to the wizarding world to get away from Roy. That would bring him closer to the people he had originally run from but at this point he would take family disapproval over a stalking abusive ex. If he couldn't erase Roy's memory, then that was his last option.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis ran, his legs were long, so he left Roy far behind in the space of a few seconds.

He was upset, but more than upset, he was pissed off. The only person that could ever get him in this mood was behind him. He hoped that he wouldn't see the insufferable man for the rest of the day. Louis knew he couldn't hope for more than that short respite. Roy wouldn't stay away for longer than that.

Suddenly, the thought of actually going back to the Wizarding World popped into Louis' head. And for a few seconds, he actually considered it. He considered packing all of his things in a bag and buying or renting a place down at Diagonal Alley. Louis could find a job at any place that sells potions, or he could go back to something familiar and be a bartender again. No Roy, no stalking, he'd be free at last!

Then the thought of his parents faces, the faces that they had when Louis had finally mustered enough courage to actually tell them that he was gay, flashed through his mind like a bolt of lightning. That one memory shot those plans out the window.

A bitter laugh escaped Louis' lips as he slowed down from his run to a walk. He must really be desperate to go to a place were he had a chance to see his parents disapproval on a daily basis.

That's a reason why he had waited so long to tell them about who he really was.

Louis had known, from a very young age, that he was different. Different from all of his male cousin's and friends. Instead of teasing girls, he teased the boys he liked. Of course, no one but he knew why he did it. Even at that age, Louis knew enough to keep it a secret for as long as possible.

The older he grew, the more secretive about his feeling he got. During his Hogwarts years he had his boyfriends, but they, like Louis, wanted to keep it a secret from the rest of the school. He never stayed with them long, because like most of the human species, Louis had one crush that was always a constant. And because of that crush, he always ended up comparing everyone to him. They would always fall short of the mark and Louis always ended the relationship because of it.

That crush had been Teddy. Louis had always liked Teddy, and at first it had been innocent. He admired and wanted to be like him. Teddy was intelligent, cool and collected all the time, and Louis wanted to be like that.

Then, as he got a little older, especially during his last three years at Hogwarts, Louis noticed that every secret boyfriend he had ever had, he had compared to Teddy. Every single one of them.

'He isn't as tall as Teddy.'

'Merlin, does he even think? Teddy knows me better than he does!'

'Teddy's eyes show so much emotion, Davin's just look a dead fish staring at me.'

The list went on and on, until finally, when he'd gone home for winter break, it hit him, like a ton of bricks, how jealous he was of Victoire. He was jealous because she had Teddy. When they kissed, it felt like a river of molten lava going through him. He wanted that. Wanted him. The longing was that intense. Almost suffocating in a way. And Louis hadn't been able to take it. He had ended up going to his room, saying that he felt tired from the long day of traveling on the train. The only time that he left his sanctuary was during dinner, his mother would have killed him if he hadn't. It was a good thing that he could stay in his rooms longer in the morning, the dreams he had were too much and would have probably made him do something stupid, like kiss Teddy when he was half asleep at breakfast, thinking that it was still a dream. That would have been an ugly mess.

Finally, during his last year at Hogwarts, Louis had gone crazy. Literally bonkers. Thoughts of Teddy ran through his mind constantly. During his dreams, classes, tests, meals and basically every minute of the day and night. His friend noticed it too. And finally, Louis came clean, not about Teddy, but about the fact that he was gay. Louis had expected the worst reaction to happen, but instead of that, the two teens had grinned.

Louis still remembered their response clearly, it was permanently etched into his mind.

They wore identical grins, even though Albus had brown hair with green eyes and Scorpius had platinum blond hair with grey eyes.

"We've know that for a long time,Louis." Albus said with a smirk.

"Ya, you couldn't really call us your best friends if we didn't know that, now could you? Besides, you made it incredibly obvious. I mean, every time you stare at Lysander's ass you practically start drooling." Scorpius teased, and Albus snickered. For the first time in ages, Louis practically turned into a tomato, his face was that red. But even though he was embarrassed as hell, Louis felt a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders. His friends knew, and they didn't care that he was gay. They still wanted to be his friend. If he had known that, Louis would have definitely said something earlier. He would have avoided a lot of stress if he had.

If only his talk with his parents had gone that way as well. But it hadn't, far from it. And he had run away, leaving everything behind. Even his best friends. Louis regretted that but he hadn't exactly been thinking in those moments when he'd made that split second decision to run and never look back. It had only been a few moments, between the time he told his parents, their faces, and him apparating away. He hadn't said goodbye to anybody. And because of that, Louis hadn't kept in contact with Albus and Scorpius.

Maybe it was better that things happened that way. Albus wouldn't be able to tell anyone anything because he didn't know. It was hard keeping things a secret, Louis knew that only too well. He didn't want to leave the burden on Albus like that.

He just didn't want to see any more disapproval. He'd been heartbroken enough from his parents, he didn't want to see any from the rest of the family as well. Call him a coward, a spineless wretch for running but he couldn't handle it. He still couldn't.

He didn't regret his choice of leaving. Louis did regret abandoning his friends. The hole in his heart would hurt for the rest of his life.

Then he had met Roy... a wolf in sheep's clothing. He had been like Teddy, so much so that Louis had fallen for him in a snap.

With a frustrated sigh, Louis stopped walking completely and just stood there for a few moments, trying to calm himself down again.

Suddenly, someone grabbed his arm.

A/N: Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.

Note: Sorry it's taken me a bit to update. I finally got a new laptop! Yay! So my chapters should be a bit longer from now on since I will be using it instead of my phone. Freeeeeeeeedommmmmmm! I missed writing about my lovely little Louis xD.

Beta: Landartheconqueror

Chapter 5: Flustered

The anger resurfaced and Louis snapped out. "Roy! I already told you! Why can't you leave me the hell..." The anger turned to embarassment and horror as Louis turned and saw that it hadn't been Roy that had grabbed him. Oh, no.

The guy from the bar, the one with Teddy's eyes, stood behind him with a shocked expression on his face. "Oh Merlin! Um... I'm so sorry! I... I thought that you were someone else!" Louis stuttered, his eyes wide. One, no, one of two people that he hadn't ever thought he'd ever run into again.

The man's shocked face slowly turned to amusement as he watched Louis stammer and apologize in horror over and over again. "Don't worry about it. I take it that you've had a semi-bad day already?"

Louis' felt the heat creep up his neck, and onto his face; he couldn't believe how bad he'd jumped to the conclusion that it was Roy who had touched him. "Um- yeah. I kinda ran into someone I really wish I didn't keep running into..." Louis looked away, rubbing the back of his neck .

"Crazy stalker?" The man guessed with a raised eyebrow.

"No, more like an ex that is the son of a devil..." Louis mumbled. He was more then a little surprised with himself. Here he was talking to a complete stranger(sure the stranger had gone to his bar the other night and Louis was more then a little attacted to him but he was still a stranger, nonetheless) and telling him about things he usually never talked to others about. He always kept his personal life locked away, with the key thrown into the sea.

But... there was something about this guy that Louis just couldn't resist. Somehow he felt like they were friends, that they'd known each other for a long time...

"That must be a pain in the arse." The man said sympatheticly.

"Yeah..." Louis replied knowing that the man probably thought that Louis was exaggerating. It was expected; people that where his friend still didn't know why he had ended it with Roy. But it wasn't Roy standing in front of Louis right then, and he couldn't help but to check out the man. His hair was light brown, reaching just a bit before his shoulders, and it looked soft to the touch. His eyes... they once again caught Louis' attention. Teddy's eyes. Louis tore his gaze away from his eyes and as deescreetly as he could, looked him up and down. He was wearing a tight shirt that showed off his toned body, the six pack very evident, and those jeans... they made Louis wish he wasn't wearing sweat pants right then.

His dream was standing right infront of him. The only thing better would have been Teddy...

"It was nice seeing you again." The man said smiling at Louis before walking away. "Maybe I'll come by for another visit." The guy winked, making Louis blush just a little bit harder.

"Can't wait to see if you do, maybe you can tell me your name?" Louis managed to say, trying to act cool. Damn, the blushing and stammering were unacceptable, where was his usual poise when flirting?! It couldn't just desert him... could it?

"Maybe." With a wink over his should, the man disapeared out of sight, making Louis blink in surprise... It almost looked like he had apparated away... did that mean that he was a wizard? Or had it just been his imagination?

Face still semi-flushed, Louis began his run again. His pace was a lot slower then earlier but he had a lot on his mind so he figured it was fine. The man flashed though his mind, once again. Louis couldn't help but let a smile grow on his face. The first real smile he'd had in a while. And Roy never once crossed his mind as head headed home.

"Damn you, Sam!" Louis cussed under his breath again as he went for the tap to fill the mug with cool beer. "Calling in again? Sick my arse!"

Louis turned back towards the customers and placed the beer on the bar with a smile. "Here you are, let me knew if you need anything else." With that, Louis turned to another customer who wanted a beer as well.

That night had been really busy. As soon as Louis had walked into the doors, he had seen it. The morning manager, Lerry, had been frantic. As soon as he'd seen Louis come in, he'd practically ran out the door, leaving the mess in Louis' hands. Not long after that, one of the other bartenders had called in, saying he wasn't feeling good and wouldn't be able to make it to work. That had been the fifth day that Sam had called in since he had been hired a month ago. The first few times, Louis had bought it, felt sorry that he had gotten sick. Now it was just so obvious that Sam was faking. Being the nice person that he was, Louis hadn't wanted to fire him yet. Oh how he regreted that decision. Today was the last straw. Next time he saw the little liar, he'd let him have an ear full! Calling in on a Friday night was the worst thing he could have ever done. On any other night, it wouldn't have mattered... But Friday's were the busiest day of the week. And Louis was drowning with the amout of work that he had to do. And unlike Lerry or Sam, Louis just couldn't leave it for someone else to do. He couldn't call in, he couldn't run away. Louis just couldn't let Hannah down. This was her bar, and they'd become friends in the time that Louis had worked there and rose up in the ranks, so to speak. Being a kitchen helper to becoming a manager/bartender took time. And during that time, Louis had made a few good friends. There was, of course, a few enemies, as well as people Louis wished that he could forget for the rest of his life, but the good friends evened it out. At least he told himself that.

The jingle announced that the door was once again opening. This time, Louis glanced up to see if people were leaving, or if th guy from earlier would step in.

It wasn't either of those two things. A flood of bodies pushed into the establishment, crowding the already crowded areas, and Louis' shoulder dropped in dissapointment. Instead on dwelling on it, he focused on work. And someone that was going to get his full ire thrown at him.

"Sam, I'm going to murder you!" Louis snarled before plastering a smile on his face and nodding to the new customers, a group of about seven men. A long day had just gotten worse, and he doubted that it woud get better any time soon.

"Alright, here's your martini, sir." Louis said later, finally giving the last of the new group his drink. Louis' usual flirty personality was none existent at the moment. He barley had enough energy left to keep a friendly smile on his face.

"Thank you, handsome. I was wondering, could I possibly get your number as well?" The man said, reaching over and holding onto Louis' hand when he placed the drink in front of him.

Louis kept his smile, even though he wanted to slap the hand away. This guy was smooth but he wasn't even close to his type.

Profesional...

He had to stay professional.

Sure, he didn't mind the flirty winks and words but when someone touched him, that was a different matter entierly.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid that I'm not allowed to give out my number. It's against the policy." Louis replied, trying to pull his hand away. He was unsecessful, the man's hold tighted.

"And who's to know that you gave me it, hmm?" The man chuckled and Louis rasied his eyes a little, meeting his. The look on his face was a predatory one, and smug. Like he knew he had Louis in his clutches. "Just you and me? Or would you rather come with me to my hotel room?"

Yup.

Deffinatly not his type.

Once again, Louis tried to pull his hand away, and this time he actually managed to. "Like I said sir, it's against the policy. Now if you excuse me, I need to get back to work." Louis didn't even wait for him to say anything, he just left.

"Can we get a couple of more beers over here?"

"On my way."

Why couldn't this day just end already?

At least this Friday was relativly simple in the fact that most of the customers wanted beer.

"Can I get a few raspberry martinies?"

...

He'd said relativley...

"Coming right up!"

Sam.

You're dead.

"Damn." Louis muttered as he wiped the bar down one last time.

"You alright, Louis?" Theo, one of the two cooks that worked at the bar, asked as he walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm fine. Just finishing up here. Long day." Louis replied with a smile. This one was genuine, not the fake one he'd pulled out during the afternoon and night.

"We were busier then usual... a bit surprising, don't you agree?" Theo said as he slippeed his arm into his coat sleeve.

"Good for buisness. Sam's going to get an ass beating." Louis replied leaning on the bar, trying to hold in a wince as his head throbbed with pain.

Theo shook his head with a chuckle. "Just call and I'll help you."

Louis grinned in return. "I just need to finish a couple of things but you can go ahead and go home."

"Want any help?" Theo asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I know that Liam is waiting for you. You're already late as it is." Louis said and chuckled at the little jump that his friend did as he suddenly remembered Liam.

"It's that late already?! Bloody- I'll see you tomorrow Louis!" With that, Theo rushed out the door.

Louis chuckled after him, before shaking his head and turning back to the last few tasks that he had to finish, his mind contimplating Liam and Theo as a couple. Now, their relationship was the kind that he wanted. Commitment on both sides. Trust on both sides. Respect on both sides. And love. Love on both sides.

Louis' mind turned to the man with Teddy's eyes, a sad smile graced Louis' lips. He hadn't appeared. How Louis had hopped that he would. He was the one person that Louis wouldn't have minded to see walk into the crowded bar. Seeing him would have lifted his spirits considerably.

A sigh escaped Louis' lips and turned his mind back to closing up the bar. After a quick walk through, he grabbed his jacket, locked the door and started on his way home.

Louis took his phone out of his back jean pocket and checked the time

The night was cold this time instead of brisk. The chilly wind blew through the matterial of his jacket, making Louis shiver a little. He'd always hated being cold, ever since he was a small child, he couldn't stand it. That had been a huge surprise to the rest of his family when one day they'd gone to grandma and grandpa's house and James had decided that it was a good idea to pitch Louis into the biggest snow pile in the yard.

Needless to say, he had been screaming bloody murder as soon as Louis had felt his body engulfed by the cold. The whole family had run outside to see a scared shitless James and a screaming Louis that just wouldn't quiet down even an hour later. He hadn't even had a scratch on him.

Since James hadn't known that being thrown into snow would make Louis panic like that, he got off easy. But from then on, everyone made sure not to make the same mistake. Luckily, Louis had grown out of the 'scream bloody murder at the touch of snow' phase the year before he went to Hogwarts. Thank Merlin. He would have died of embarassment if he'd had one of his fits there. Not to mention the merciless teasing he'd had from Dominique and Victoire about that one fit. If he'd had one at Hogwarts...

That thought made Louis shudder again. It also made him wonder why he was even having these memories crash in on him like this. Then again, he was tired. Really tired. That as probably why. His defences weren't really there at the moment.

The 'hoot hoot' of two owls shattered through Louis' thought's and he glanced up. The owls sat on the same spot as the two from the other day... Were they the same two owls?

Louis shook his head again and hurried his footsteps past them. Suddenly the thought of the spells he'd completely forgot about casting screetched through his mind.

"Damn!" Louis cussed and started running. If those were the same owls as yesterday, then he needed to hurry up and recast the spell! They obviously didn't sense his direct location but they knew the general vacinity he was located in. That meant that the spell was still there but not as strong. "Damn it! Of all the time's to forget a few spells!" A similar spell kept Roy away from his home. He'd tried casting it at his work as well but that didn't seem to work since he didn't live there. And as stated before, the forget me spells didn't seem to want to stick to the snotty bastard.

"Stupid technicality!" Louis snarled under his breath and he finally spotted his building. He hurried his steps, barraling through the doors and and then up the stairs to his floor. Instead of using his key, he muttered alohamora under his breath. Usually, he'd use his keys but he was in a hurry and needed to get the spell started ASAP.

After quickly making sure that the curtains were closed, he didn't want any nosy neighbors thinking that he'd gone crazy, Louis took out his wand and slowly began weaving the first spell. To him it was simple. But it took time, and a lot of energy to get it right. He'd derived it from the secret keeper spell that first day he'd left. Had been working on it just in case long before that day. He'd hoped that he'd never needed to use it, hoped that it would stay in his notes, slowley collecting dust.

Sad to say that he now used it four times a month. It lasts a week. Once week, and then the spell has to be renewed, reawakened. Every time it grew harder and harder to cast. It also took a little longer for the new spell to take place of the old one.

That first thought hit Louis hard, but he just frowned in concentration, ignoring anything else except for the spell. He had to get it right, just the slightest variation would make the whole spell null, and he'd have to start all over from the begining.

Louis said the last few words and a release of energy spread away from his body,like a wave. Louis didn't see it, his eyes were closed, already going to the next spell he needed to cast. This one he'd made as soon as he'd made up his mind to leave Roy. Well... not really made it that day, but started the process of figuring out a spell to keep Roy away. It only worked at his home though, Louis hadn't been able to actually inhance it to include his work too. That's why he had made another to make sure Roy wouldn't be able to touch him. That one would be the last spell.

He'd try to attach it to himself the first two to himself next time, Louis just had to find the right way to do it. Maybe a few words would do it, add to attach to moving objects instead of a place. The first test wouldn't be on himself, he didn't want to accidently kill himself during the process. His life might be depressing at times but that didn't mean that he wanted to leave it just yet.

Once again, Louis had to tear his mind away from other thoughts, he had to concentrate. Why was it getting so had to keep his mind focused?

A few seconds before the last few words would leave his lips, someone rammed into Louis, breaking the spell and slamming him into the coffee table. Louis gasped as the air left his lungs and his back throbbed in pain.

"What the hell?" Louis gasped, trying to get his vision to stop wavering and the white spots to go away.

"So... you're also wizard. Thought you loved me for three years and you never told me?" Roy's voice purred into his ear. Louis' eyes widened in shock.

And fear.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Roy?!" Louis tried to scream out but it came out in more of a whisper since Roy decided to press down on Louis' neck, cutting off his wind pipe.

Roy looked deeply into Louis' eyes, smirking. "I came to get what is mine."

A/N: Booom! What will happen to poor Louis next? His worst nightmare has just came true! Just have to wait and see.

Thank you for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

The man stopped spinning, and he put a foot forward the second his motion stopped. Teddy was a pro at not falling on his face when he floo-ed anywhere, a skill he was extremely proud of. With a small grin to himself, he walked out and headed across the crowded building, making sure to side step anyone that wasn't paying attention to where they were going, which was surprisingly a lot of people. Wizards and witches were like that and from what he'd seen when watching Louis, so were muggles.

The thought of the blonde had Teddy smile. He'd finally found him, and to think, it had been blind luck. If he hadn't been looking for a rouge wizard in that town and followed the wizard into the bar...

"Teddy!"

Teddy turned at the sound of his name, eyes immediately scanning for the person that the voice belonged to. A few seconds of scanning faces, then his eyes landed on a redhead.

Bill Weasley to be precise.

"Have you found him?" Bill asked Teddy as soon as he was a few feet away from the Auror.

For a moment, Teddy just studied the hopeful look in Bill's eyes wondering if he should tell the truth or lie just so that the man wouldn't get his hope up just yet. With a deep breath, Teddy nodded his head a bit before opening his mouth. "I've got a trail, Bill. Louis is in a muggle city a few hours away from here. I've seen him and spoken to him, though he didn't know it was me."

The hope in Bill's eyes grew, before dimming down again as the next words left his mouth. "You found him, that's all that matters. Do yo-do you think that he'd want to come back... to see us?" Bill trailed off, now with a faraway look in his eyes.

Teddy knew exactly what Bill was seeing, or rather, remembering. It was the day that Louis had left. Both Bill and Fleur had talked about it, with regret, with pain evident in their voices.

They had been surprised, extremely so. They'd never thought that their only son would be gay. But Louis had interpreted their surprise badly. He left before either of them could even open their mouths. The hurt on his face had slapped them hard. But not hard enough for them to react in time.

"I have no idea, Bill. I'm going to reveal who I really am later tonight. I found where he works and I'll find out where lives if he isn't there. We'll see what happens, but I'll tell him that you want him back."

There was sadness in Bill's eyes.

But there was also a bit of hope. Hope that Teddy sincerely wished that he wouldn't be the one that crushed it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The darkness that surrounded him slowly lightened. He blinked sluggishly after opening his eyes for the first time in what seemed like forever. Everything looked blurry and hazy. A soft grunt of pain escaped his lips as he tried to sit up, but failed miserably. Louis couldn't move an inch, his shoulders and arms were tied in an uncomfortable position, pulled harshly behind his back. He couldn't remember a thing, everything was a jumbled mess in his head. Nothing made sense for the first few moments, but his eyes soon focused and the area around him looked familiar.

He was in his room, and he wasn't alone. It was Roy. With that, everything came flooding back into Louis' mind. Thankfully, Roy hadn't noticed that Louis had gained his senses yet.

Louis tried to move with as little noise as possible, his muscles twinged in pain as he shuffled around to try to relieve the pressure. It did nothing except to alert someone to his conscious status.

"Louis! I've been waiting for you to wake up! I've been so lonely, just watching you sleep isn't the greatest thing in the world to do, you know. But I do have you all to myself again. You can not imagine how dreadful life is without the person you love right by your side. And now you're here, with me, like it's meant to be." Roy said sitting down near Louis' head and gently running his fingers through Louis' long blond tresses. Suddenly, his hand tightened and Roy pulled Louis' head up by the hair.

Louis couldn't help but gasp in pain as he flinched from Roy's touch.

"And you're never going to leave." Roy's previous amused voice was replaced by the threatening whisper as he jerked Louis' head closer, their lips inches away from each other. "Never."

The last word was whispered in a poor imitation of love before Roy slammed his lips down on Louis' own.

Louis tried to jerk away, but the hand still holding on to his hair tightened in warning.

Tears trailed down Louis' face as Roy forced his mouth open.

Again, Louis wondered how'd he'd fallen for someone like Roy. Someone so cruel and with a twisted sense of what love was.

Louis tried to wiggle his arms free of whatever was tying them together but it didn't work. He even tired a bit of wand-less magic. Nothing worked. Roy must have placed a barrier around the area to subdue magic.

Roy felt the movements.

Roy withdrew from the kiss and smirked down at Louis. "Never."

"Y-you can't keep me a prisoner forever..." Louis stuttered, his throat dry.

"Of course I can." Roy chuckled, his free hand trailing down Louis' chest and lower. "You're mine. Nobody is ever going to see you again."

A chocked sob escaped Louis' lips, he couldn't get out, he couldn't even use his magic. Nobody would be looking for him any time soon... and by the time they did, Roy would have moved him somewhere else... And it wasn't like his family was looking for him, they'd probably forgotten about him.

Even without concealing his location with magic... nobody was looking for him...

Nobody.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Teddy made it to the bar around five in the afternoon, he'd stopped to tell Albus and Scorpius to meet with him after he'd talked to Louis just for a little extra back up in case Louis decided to be difficult. The two friends hadn't believed that Teddy had found their runaway best friend but he'd managed to convince them that he had.

"Hello, I was wondering if Louis would be working tonight?" Teddy asked the bartender that was cleaning one of the tables.

"He was supposed to come two hours ago but he hasn't gotten here. The cook had to call me so that I could open the bar for the day. It's odd though. Louis is more responsible then just to ditch work like this." The man said, shaking his head a little and Teddy could see the worry in his eyes very clearly.

"This might be too much to ask but do you know where he lives? I want to check on him, we were supposed to meet this morning but he never made it and he's not answering his phone..." Teddy made sure to add some magic to 'persuade' the mad to answer his question even if he didn't want to.

"Would you? Normally, I'd go but we've got too many things to do. Here let me write down the address for you."

"Teddy! Did you tell Louis yet?" Scorpius' voice came from behind him just as the bartender gave Teddy the slip of paper with Louis' address on it.

"Yeah, did you? It's been forever since we've seen him. He'd better be here!" Albus chimed in, green eyes darting around the bar, trying to spot the blond Weasley.

Teddy shook his head and motioned with a jerk of his head to go outside. The two immediately left with Teddy right behind. Once they were away, Teddy walked between them and pointed them towards Louis' apartment.

"Louis didn't make it to work today. It's not too worrying a thing but... I have this feeling that there's something wrong..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Louis willed himself to stay under. He didn't want to wake up. Didn't want to see his face. Didn't want any more pain.   
"Oh, my love. I know you're awake."   
Louis held his breath, eyes staying tightly closed. Suddenly, Louis grunted in pain as Roy slapped him hard. The sound echoed around the room.   
"I said, wake up. Don't make me say it again."  
Reluctantly, Louis pried open his eyes since he doubted that Roy was bluffing.   
The man was kneeling right over him. Louis could see the way his eyes filled with satisfaction. "My beautiful Louis! Oh how I've missed waking you up in the mornings, and looking at your lovely face!" Roy leaned in, and kissed the blond on the lips. Then he kissed the side of Louis' still stinging face.   
Louis hid the flinch as best as he could, but it wasn't enough. Roy saw they way body twitched slightly before going still again. The smirk stretched across Roy's face.  
"My poor love, are you scared?" Roy ran his fingers through Louis' long hair. "Good. You won't ever be able to leave me again." Roy's hand drifted from Louis' hair, to his face, then slowly down his chest and to stomach.  
Dread and disgust welled up inside of Louis as he felt those filthy hands touch him again. Louis closed his eyes and dove deeply into his mind, to a place where he didn't think he'd ever have to go to anymore…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Are you sure this is it? It seems so...." Albus trailed off as he studied the building. It wasn't old, but it wasn't really new either. A few things looked like they needed to be replaced as well. Usually, Louis was high maintenance. Never before would he ever even think about setting foot into this building if he could help it...*  
"Crappy." Scorpius finished for Albus as he too looked around the neighborhood.   
Teddy took a good look around, before shrugging. "This is the address they gave me." They made their way into the building and up the stairs until they stopped in front of Louis' door.   
"Should we knock?" Scorpius said as they stared at the door for a moment.  
Teddy shook his head in the negative, pointed his wand discreetly at the lock, and whispered the spell. He didn't want any muggles seeing the use of magic. The hallway was pretty empty but anyone could walk in at any moment and see something and he didn't feel like wasting any time with memory spells.  
The door swung open and all felt the hairs at the back of their necks stand up. There had obviously been a struggle in the living room for the coffee table was overturned. All three brought their wands up and quietly went through the room. They went past an empty kitchen, and made their way down the short hallway to the two doors. Teddy faced one and Albus the other. They blasted open the doors at the same time.  
Albus' door was just the bathroom and it was empty.   
Teddy's door made his heart drop in dread. He let fly a stunning spell at the semi naked man that had been violating Louis. The Auror didn't even have to think twice about it.  
The man dodged with a sneer and reached behind his back. Teddy sent another spell, and again the man dodged. A second after, he aimed a wand at Teddy and shot a red spell at him.   
Teddy blocked it and sent another, making the wizard step away from Louis who hadn't moved. There was yelling as both Scorpius and Albus joined in the fight, sending hexes and disarming spells.  
The man was sneering. He gave one last glance at Louis, before disappearing on the spot. He had apparated away.   
One moment there was noise, and the next, everything fell silent. Nobody moved, then Teddy jumped to Louis' side. He checked for a pulse and saw that there was a steady beat. "Louis? Louis, please wake up." Teddy reached over and pulled the blanket over Louis' naked body.   
What had been happening in Louis' life?   
He hadn't even felt safe enough to go home...   
Teddy felt his heart break for Louis. Then he vowed to never let anything bad happen to him again.  
He didn't noticed the Albus disappeared, while Scorpius made sure to put up protections spells in case the man decided to come back.  
"Please." He hoped that the whispered word made its way to Louis, that he heard it. "Please..." 

A/N: Yeah, I'm sorry again. I sort of lost my excitement for this story. I keep breaking promises, so I won't promise anything. This story will get updated as soon as I get the chapter done(which can take months). I've been getting back into the fandom, so it might be sooner than last time.  
Anyway, thank you for reading/following/favoriting/reviewing! I really appreciate it and I'm incredibly sorry that it is taking me forever, I wished to be done with this a long time ago.


	8. Chapter 8

The rushing of bodies didn't penetrate the small bubble of stillness near the corner of the room.

Teddy was hunched over, staring down at his clasped hands. He'd been in that position since the Healers had taken one look at Louis, and rushed him off. Teddy had been unable to follow.

Seeing Louis like that… it was something he never wanted to see again.

He ground his teeth together as he thought of the man whom had done that to Louis. The bastard had gotten away! How he wished to cause the same amount of pain that he had done to Louis, and then throw him into Azkaban for the rest of his bloody, worthless life!

"Should we tell Bill…?" Albus broke the silence. Like Teddy, Albus was a mess. Louis had been one of his best friends at school. Even though Louis had cut off communication with everyone, he still considered him his best friend.

Teddy ran his fingers through his brown hair, and sighed. "We have to. I know Louis probably still thinks that they hate him… but they don't. And he needs to know that he isn't alone. I'll go to Bill, and I'll let him decide whether he wants to tell Fleur, Dom, and Vic about Louis. You two stay, and send me a patronus if anything major happens."

With that, Teddy stood up and walked briskly towards the Floo area.

Scorpius and Albus shared a look, before turning their eyes back to where they had taken Louis.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After what seemed like hours later, Teddy returned with Bill. It was perfect timing because the Healer that had whisked Louis away, walked out towards them.

"Mr. Lupin?" The Healer stopped in front of Teddy. Scorpius and Albus scrambled up from their seats and hovered closer. "My name is Adam. Mr. Weasley is doing well. We have given him a few potions and fixed his bones and stomach. He had a slight concussion. He's on the mend now but we don't expect him to wake up for a week. His body had been through alot, and if I'm guessing right, so has his mind. If you wish to see him, you may follow me. Visiting hours will soon end, but I'll give you a few extra minutes."

Adam ushered them up the stairs and down a hall before stopping in front of one of the many door. He opened it and shooed the group of men inside before closing the door behind them again.

Bill gasped, having seen Louis laying in his bed. A bit hesitantly, he walked up to the unconscious blond and stared down at him.

There was a few changes to his features. No, it had nothing to do with the bruises or the puffy cheeks. Bill could see past those. Before… the last time that Bill had seen Louis was when he was seventeen. Freshly out of Hogwarts. He had looked so nervous. So young.

Now, he was still young, but he'd grown a bit. His shoulders were slightly broader. His face had filled out, and his hair, even though it was a mess, was slightly more gold then he remembered it being.

He no longer had the look of a teenager.

Bill felt a pang in his heart.

He had missed so much, over a small hesitation. A misunderstanding.

"Louis…" Bill reached out and gently brushed the stray hairs away from his son's face. "... what happened?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Louis' eyes fluttered open. The light was bright, making him squeeze his eyes tightly closed. There was a faint throbbing at the back of his temple, making him grimace in pain.

Again, this time a bit more cautiously, Louis slowly pried open his eyes. He squinted, and blinked repeatedly until he was finally adjusted to the brightness of the room.

White ceilings and walls surrounded him. A door to his far was closed, but Louis could hear the sounds of people rushing up and down the hall. A quick peek to his left showed another door and a bed, much like the one that he found himself in, except it was empty.

"Hospital..." Louis muttered, finally figuring out where he was. He thought back a bit to see what it could have been that had made him land there in the first place. That was when the memories rushed through his mind.

Roy.

Roy was a wizard. He'd been stalking him and finally had managed to get Louis... He'd knocked him out and had been abusing him...

Louis had to clench his hands, nails digging into his skin to keep the rest of the memories at bay. He didn't want to think about the rest of it.

He'd been trapped.

But... How had he gotten back here? Did the neighbors hear the commotion and call the police? If that were the case, then Roy would have just apparated them away... So how...?

The door opened and in came a Healer, in cream robes.

Louis' eyes widened. He wasn't in a muggle hospital, he was at St. Mungo's!

As soon as the Healer looked at Louis, he paused in surprise. "Good afternoon, Mr. Weasley." He walked closer until he was standing next to Louis. "I'm actually a bit surprised that you're up already. With all of your injuries and the potions we administered... You should still be out cold, to be honest with you."

Louis blinked a bit owlishly up at the wizard. He was sorry to say that he was feeling a bit slow at the moment and it took a few minutes for the words to sink in. "How..." Louis paused to clear his throat. It felt like he had screamed it raw, and he wouldn't be surprised if that was what he had done. "How did I get here?"

The Healer conjured a glass, handed it to Louis, muttered another spell that filled the glass with water before he answered Louis' question. "A few Aurors found you, and brought you here. I'm afraid that they didn't share how they found you. My guess is that they were on an investigation and they came across you. But, like I said, they didn't share any information. Now, the reason I came was to run another diagnostic spell on you to see what we still need to address so if you could hold still for a moment?"

Louis nodded his head, while closing his eyes. Merlin, he felt tired.

He hoped that he would be discharged soon. Louis knew that he wouldn't be able to go back to his home, not with Roy around. He'd have to let his boss know... He grimaced, feeling bad that he would leave them shorthanded. Especially with the new guy calling in every other day.

Merlin, why was his life was such a mess.

"It seems that most of the damage is mostly healed. You won't be needing any of our potent potions, but you will be needing a headache reliever. Since you're awake, do you want anything to eat? Or have any questions?" The Healer asked, waiting patiently for Louis to answer.

"How long do I have to stay here?" Louis asked first since that was the most important piece of information for him.

"I would have you stay at least another day or so. I'd like to have you monitored in case something else pops up. I would prefer you staying for a week, but you don't seem the type to like staying cooped up in infirmaries for longer then you're unconscious." The man gave Louis a look.

Louis chuckled a bit, nodding his head slightly. He never liked hospitals, and avoided them like the plague. Surprisingly, instead of his distaste lessening as he grew up, it had only increased. He hid whenever he wasn't feeling well, or he'd secretly take pepper up potions until he was better. That was when he was a kid. As a grown up, he suffered through and only took potions when he felt like he was dying.

Stubborn and irrational, yes, but that was how he was. It was unlikely to change any time in the near future. "If you don't see any change by tonight, would you say that I could go?"

The man pursed his lips, eyes going down to read the diagnostic results. After several minutes of studying it, he sighed. "Very well. I'll check up on you and if I see that you're doing well, we'll discharge you. Now, would you like some lunch?"

"No, that's quite all right. I don't feel particularly hungry at the moment." Louis declined, feeling semi-better, now that he knew that he'd be leaving later that day. He didn't want to feel like a sitting duck either. Who knew who the Aurors and Healers contacted while he was out. And Roy... Since he was a wizard, Louis would have to be extra careful with making sure he blocked anything and anyone from searching for him. "Can you make sure I don't get any visitors?"

"I'll notify the information desk. Here's the headache potion. Take it every three hours if your headache comes back." The Healer placed a vial next to Louis, on the small table and left the room, head bent, reading through another parchment.

Louis sighed, and leaned back on his pillow. He didn't touch the vial; Louis didn't feel like taking any sort of potion at the moment.

Vaguely, Louis wondered if the Aurors had found his wand or whether it was still at his apartment. He'd have to go back if it was still there... He wasn't sure how he was going to do it. Maybe he would just buy another one? Or he could hire someone to pack everything in boxes and take it to storage... Maybe he could get a house elf? That would certainly be easier. And there was the added benefit that he wouldn't be able to get hurt because of Roy. If Louis hired muggles... Roy could certainly do a lot of damage.

Maybe it would be better to just forget it. He didn't want anyone getting hurt because Roy was stalking him. And he wasn't going to risk getting caught by him again.

Louis' eyes hardened slightly. He regretted falling for Roy. For his charm. For his lies.

How could he have been so bloody stupid?

Louis sighed heavily, before pushing away his self loathing.

Instead, he focused on his leaving the bloody place. He hoped the time would go by quickly.

Saddly, it didn't. He seemed to have jinxed himself because every time he checked the time, it was only a couple of minutes since the last time. It had felt like a century, but every single time, it was only a few minutes!

Louis grumbled, feeling like a grumpy old man. He grunted, and pushed himself up. He was a bit sore, but he ignored the discomfort because he was sick of just sitting back and staring up at the white ceiling.

It seemed that his bladder suddenly felt the need to make itself known. "You've got to be kidding me..." Louis slid himself to the edge of his bed and gingerly placed his feet onto the cold stone floor. He held back a curse, and made his slightly unsteady way to the the door that he was sure hid the toilet.

He was right, and Louis relieved himself and quickly washed his hands. That was when the mirror caught his attention. Louis had to hold back a gasp.

He was a complete mess. His usually perfectly combed long hair, was messy, bloody, and uneven. Louis dimly remembered that Roy had taken a knife to it, cutting a few locks. He grimaced, it was probably for a tracking potions in case he got away.

The next thing that Louis saw was the slightly puffy cheeks. Louis knew that it was from the slaps that Roy had given him. Luckily, those seemed to be mostly faded already. He wouldn't have to worry about that for much longer.

From what he could see, Louis had a few fading bruises around his neck and chest. The blond sighed, turning away from the mirror. He didn't need to study himself any more. As soon as he was out of there, he would get a room at the Leaky Cauldron for the night, and take a nice, long shower.

He left the lavatory and quickly checked the time. It had been less than five minutes.

"Bloody-!"

Louis was going to go mad.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ah, Mister Weasley. Ready to go, I see." The same Healer from before walked into the room.

So far, the door had been opened a total of ten times. Once, a family had gone into the wrong room. The mother had apologised profusely before using the scared looking little kids back out. The second, third, fourth, and fifth times had all been nurses. They mostly asked whether he was feeling up to some food yet. They also checked up on his vitals and to see if he was feeling well enough to leave.

The last five times were just quick peeking into the room by random people that Louis didn't really care to pay attention to because he was semi dozing and by the time he'd looked up, they'd already closed the door and were gone.

It was annoying, but he figured it didn't really matter. Soon, he would be able to leave the darn place and hopefully never land there again.

With that in mind, Louis zoned back into what the Healer was saying. Luckily, it seemed that the man hadn't noticed Louis' inattention to his words.

"-you need to be a bit careful in what you eat. Your stomach will be a bit sensitive for a few more days. I didn't want to risk giving you too many potions at once. It would have been counterproductive to your health." The Healer glanced up from the paper he was reading from. "As long as you remember all that, you should be fine if you still wish to leave. Again, I highly suggest you stay for a week."

"Say... I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name...?" Louis asked, frowning in thought.

"Ah, yes. Adam Wells." The Healer stated, his lip twitching a little in amusement.

Louis had to hold himself back from hunching his shoulder. "Mr. Wells, just wondering. Exactly how long have I been here? I probably should have asked this way earlier, but it sort of slipped my mind..."

"You've been here about two days. I'm not sure how you got into the state that you were brought in, but it wasn't pretty. You had a slight concussion. A couple of bone fractures. Two ribs were broken, and another two were bruised badly. I'm sure you noticed all the bruises and abrasions on your neck and body. Everything except for those have been healed. We figured it was better to focus on the more worrisome things then the ones that would fade in a few days." Adam raised an eyebrow at Louis who nodded his head in agreement. "Since we truly weren't expecting you to wake up for a few more days, the rest would have been healed by the time you should have woken up."

Again, Louis nodded. "Did the Aurors that found me, leave anything of mine with you?"

Adam tilted his head, seeming a bit puzzled. "Other than your clothes... yes, I believe they left your want and some muggle device that was in your pocket... I'm not entirely sure what it does."

Louis had to hold back a laugh at that. Though, he wasn't necessarily surprised, it was always amusing to see wizards and witches be a little thrown off with muggle technology. Since Louis had been living among them for a few years, he'd gotten used to it and often forgot that not all magical people understood what he did. "It's probably my cell phone... Wonder if it still works..."

Adam nodded his head, still a bit confused.

"Can I get my things? Do I have to sign any papers or anything like that before I leave?"

About an hour later, Louis made his way down to the first floor where he could Floo himself down to the Leaky Cauldron.

During that hour, he'd had to cast a charm on his clothing. Louis had been surprised he'd even had any on after the ordeal. They were in tatters, but still fixable. He'd go to Diagon Alley and get a few things before holing up in his rented room. He also washed his messy hair in the sink.

Clean was not even close to how he was still feeling, but it was certainly better than before.

"We do need you to leave an address in case the Aurors come to ask you questions. They certainly weren't expecting you to leave this early." Adam said as he walked next to his patient. Now former patient.

Louis nodded. "As long as it's them only. I'll be staying at the Leaky Cauldron for a few days. I'll tell Tom where I can be contacted at if they haven't seen me by then. I'm sure they'll have questions. Do you remember who they were?"

"Yes, they left their names. Teddy Lupin, Albus Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy. They also had another wizard with them, but I didn't quite catch his name. You also had a few people wanting to visit you. The Aurors did say that they would be back to check up on you, so I would expect a visit by tomorrow." Adam continued, not noticing the shocked look that had crossed Louis' face at the names. "I shall leave you now. All you have to do is sign out at the desk. Again, if you have any problems, feel free to contact me. Have a good night, Mr. Weasley."

Louis just nodded, a strained smile on his face as he said goodbye and walked over to the checkout desk. He left a note for Teddy and headed straight to the closest fireplace that didn't have a long line of people waiting.

Briefly, Louis wondered whom had wanted to visit him. He hadn't necessarily expected visitors when he'd told Adam he hadn't wanted visitors. It had just been on a whim…

Could it have been his family? Teddy, Albus and Scorpius knew he was there. Had they told them? Had they come to check on him? Did they know what he'd gone through?

He hoped not.

"Leaky Cauldron." Louis stepped into the green flames that erupted and took another step as he came out on the other side. He felt faintly satisfied that even though he hadn't traveled by Floo in years, he still know how to not fall flat on his face when he came out the other side.

"Welcome to- Louis Weasley? Is that you?" The voice of the old owner cried out as Louis walked over to the bar where the man stood. "Why, I haven't seen you in ages! How have you been, my boy?"

Louis managed a smile for the old man as he glanced around the room subtly. He didn't see anyone he recognized besides Tom. Nobody seemed to care or pay attention to what the owner was saying either. The slight tension that Louis had in his shoulders lessened, and Louis leaned against the bar. "I've been doing well, thanks for asking Tom. I was wondering if you had any rooms available? It's going to be for a few days..."

"Why, yes! Of course I have a few available! Do you have any preferences? Double bed? A corner room?" Tom asked, bringing out a book from underneath his bar.

"A corner room would be lovely." Louis smiled, eyes traveling behind him as he waited patiently for the man to finish.

"Right, here you are. Your room is up the stairs and the one to the far left." Tom handed Louis a key and smiled pleasantly. "It really is good seeing you again. You're mother and father haven't been by recently either."

Louis stiffened slightly but managed to plaster a smile on his face. "Yes, I'm sure they've been a bit busy... I'll be heading to Diagon Alley for a bit of shopping. When I come back, would you by chance have soup or something light?"

"Ah! Of course! I always have chicken soup available!" Tom exclaimed with a smile. "Would you want to eat in the dining room or would you prefer that I send it up to your room when you get back?"

"My room, if you may. I've had a bit of a hectic day and I'd prefer to have some quiet before going to bed." Louis thanked Tom once again and headed to the back room where he faced a brick wall. He took out his wand and tapped on the bricks in a pattern. The wall began to move, bricks sliding left or right, and revealing a stone cobbled street, brimming with people. Even though it was getting dark, stores were still open. The streets were already brightly lit, and so were most of the stores.

Louis made his way quickly down the street, heading straight to Gringotts. He had his own vault, and had a stash of gold. It wasn't vast by any stretch of the imagination, but it would help him until he figured out what he wanted to do. Whether he would return to the muggle world or if he would stay... That was a decision that he would think long and hard about.

Either way, he would have to take extra precautions. Roy was still out there... He was sure of it.

Louis walked in through the massive doors and made his way to the first Goblin that he saw was free.

"Welcome to Gringotts, my name is Vangal. What can I help you with?" Vangal said, glaring unpleasantly at Louis.

Louis took no notice of the displeased look on his face and smiled in return. He knew never to take things personally from any Goblin. They disliked all witches and wizards. "Yes, I'd like to access my vault. Louis Weasley. I believe I left my key here."

Vangal looked disgruntled and very reluctantly, got up. "If you would follow me, Mr. Weasley. We need to verify that you are who you say you are. Once we have that dealt with, then we can take you to your vault."

Louis followed the Goblin to one of the office rooms, and nodded in understanding as the Goblin explained what he had to do and what would happen when his identity was verified. He watched closely as the Goblin brought out a knife, and a potion. Louis took a sip from the vial and after waiting for a minute, sliced the skin on his thumb, placing three drops into a bowl that the Goblin had brought out a second after Louis had taken the potion. It immediately turned gold. A quill that had been placed to the side of the bowl, flew up and dipped its tip into the gold liquid.

Vangal placed a piece of parchment on the desk, and the quill started writing on it.

From where Louis was sitting, he couldn't see what it was writing, but Louis wasn't really worried since he knew he was who be said he was.

At least he'd had enough sense when he'd run away to leave his key at the bank instead of taking it with him. If he had done that, Louis would have been a broke mess and would have had to stay at St. Mungo's instead of in a rented room.

Sure, it wasn't his own house, but a room in a hotel was certainly better than a room in a hospital where random people would peek in every now and then.

"Everything seems to be in order." Vangal stated, he'd taken the parchment as soon as the quill had stopped moving and had seen the names on it. "If you could wait a moment, I will retrieve your key and take you down to your vault."

Louis thanked him and waited a few moments before following the Goblin out of the room and down to the cart that would take them to the lower levels of the bank.

As they descended, Louis was glad his vault wasn't old. That meant he only had to go down a few levels and then they were in front of it. Vangal got out and Louis struggled a bit, before following.

"Would you like a pouch with a bottomless charm?" Vangal asked as he placed the key into the lock.

"Yes, that would be great. Is it still three galleons?"

Vangal took out a pouch and handed it to Louis. "That is correct, Mr. Weasley."

As soon as Vangal opened his vault, Louis headed in and placed a couple of handfuls of galleons into the pouch. Once he was done, Louis left. He gave Vangal the three galleons and received his key in return.

The trip back up was quiet and Vangal didn't seem as grouchy as he was before.

"Thank you again, Vangal. I know it was close to closing time and I'm incredibly sorry about that." Louis bowed slightly, not seeing the look of surprise on Vangals face. "Have a good evening."

"You as well, Mr. Weasley. Pleasure doing business with you." Vangal said with a nod before returning back to his desk.

Louis walked out and immediately headed to the new clothing store that he had seen on his way to the bank. It hadn't been there back when he was seventeen, so he wasn't sure what kind of clothes they sold but he would check it out since it was on his way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Thankfully, it was still open and Louis stepped in. He immediately saw that it was mixed. There were muggle clothes as well as robes.

"Welcome! How can I help you?" The store attendant or owner walked over the Louis, smiling brightly at him.

Louis gave her a smile, before replying. "I just need to get a few things, how long will you be open?"

"We close in about ten minutes. What would you like?"

Louis nodded and quickly pointed to the jeans and shirt section. "I'll need three pairs of pants and three or four shirts. Do you happen to sell sleepwear as well?"

In next to no time, Louis paid for his things and left. He hated staying in stores after their closing time. It was something he'd learned from his bartending job. Customers often thought that they had a right to stay longer then they should, and made a fus if they didn't get what they wanted. Often, this made employees stay long after they should have left because most places can't start cleaning properly until the customers were gone.

This was the wizarding world, so workers didn't stay long but for Louis, he still felt the same.

Not long after, Louis got back to the Leaky Cauldron, nodding to Tom as he made his way up the stairs and down to his room.

Even though he hadn't planned on doing much that day, it had still left him a bit tired.

Adam would probably scold him if he knew.

After throwing the packages and parcels onto the bed and made his way to the bathroom. He turned on the water and let it run while he went back to the main room. Quickly, Louis ripped open the packages and sorted the clothing. He placed his jeans and shirts into the dresser and left his pajamas on the bed along with a pair of boxers.

Louis walked over to the door, hearing a knock.

It was one of the servers, with a covered tray.

"Thank you." Louis grinned at her before taking the tray and shutting the door behind him.

He placed the tray on the table and picked up the cover. The smell of chicken soup wafted up, making his stomach rumble slightly. He hadn't felt hungry before. Now that he had smelled food, it seemed that his stomach wanted it. Fast.

So, instead of taking his much needed bath, Louis scarfed down his soup and the crackers that he'd gotten as well.

As soon a he was done, Louis got up and went to go check on the water level in the tub. It was just about filled. He turned off the tabs and stripped off his clothes. Clothes that he was never going to wear again.

Clean.

Finally, he was going to feel clean. He'd been pushing the thought away all day.

Louis stepped into the hot water, letting out a hissing noise when the liquid touched his skin.

He hadn't turned on the cold water that much. He'd wanted the water hot.

Slowly, Louis sank into the depth of the water. He stayed still for a moment, head just above the water, before dunking his head.

A minute later, he came back up with a gasp, water streaming down his hair. Louis tilted his head back, until he was leaning against the side of the tub.

That was when he finally brought down his walls, and let the tears that he had been holding back since he'd seen Roy standing above him, slid down his face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"He signed himself out?! Why?! When?! Where did he go?!" Teddy demanded, feeling the panic welling up again. They had just found Louis! Now he was gone again?! The one day that no one could stay by the blonds side, was the day that he ended waking up?! What were the bloody chances of that?! "I thought you said he wasn't going to wake up for a few more days?"

Adam nodded, not taking Teddy's tone to heart. "It was unexpected, I assure you. I doubt I would have been able to make him stay even if he wasn't well enough to leave. Seemed quite displeased by being here. He did say that he would be staying at the Leaky Cauldron for a few days."

Teddy didn't even say goodbye. He ran for it, not slowing down one bit.

"That bloody-!"

A/N:

Surprise! I actually managed to get this done pretty quickly, yayyyy!

Thank you for the reviews!

Jeffry Hernandez: I'm glad you like it!

Anne: I'm glad you like the story! That really brings up my spirits about it, it really does! As I was saying, I really am getting back into the HP fandom, so it's a good thing! I'm not really sure how long I intended this story to be but hopefully, I'll finish it.

Again, I'm not gonna promise anything about updating quickly, but I've already started the next chapter. I'm also going to go back, and edit since I'm sure there's loads of things I missed. That might help me get into it even more.

Thank you for reading/following/favoriting/reviewing! Appreciate it! I really do!

Wow 5000 words, that's a lot for this story since most of my chapters have been under 1000 words xD.

I'm sorry if I misplaced some words. I wrote most of this chapter on my laptop but I did add 2000 words to the beginning , middle, and end from my phone so I might have missed something. Sorry!


	9. Chapter 9

The water was still warm, even after an hour of being in it, Louis found that he didn't want to leave. But all good things had to come to an end, and Louis reluctantly got up from the cooling water and stepped onto the floor. He reached out and took a fluffy bath towel that he'd bought at that store, and began to dry his chest. He loved the feeling of a soft towel on his skin, which was why he'd gotten it instead of just using a spell to dry himself off.   
Why use magic when he didn't need to?  
Louis dried his hair, and then wrapped the towel around his waist. After he finger combed his hair, Louis placed it in a low pony tail. Now he was ready for bed.   
Or mostly.  
The steam left the room as soon as he opened the bathroom door. He always loved when he got the chance to immerse himself into a bathtub. Even though his fingers were pruny, and looked really weird after a long soak, it was extremely relaxing.  
At least the bath accomplished a little of what he wanted. It calmed him, cleansed him, and let him bring down his walls enough for him to let go of the frustration.   
The disgust, and any negative emotions he had from Roy, had been let out. No, they weren't gone, but he didn't feel as heavy. He knew Roy had been... possessive, and more than a little abusive and manipulative... but... to go as far as he had...   
Maybe he was stupid to be surprised by it, but it really had been shocking.   
Louis shook his head and walked over to the clothes on the bed, and picked up his new pajama bottoms.   
The towel dropped, and Louis pulled on the bottoms, foregoing the boxers. He moved the rest of the clothing off the bed and slid in between the warm sheets with a sigh.  
He was ready to sleep like the dead. His muscles were sore, body tired, mind ready for peace and quiet. Hopefully, he wouldn't have any nightmares just yet since he couldn't take any Dreamless Sleep potion. But, Louis was going to try to have a good, long rest.  
To bad someone decided it wasn't his time to go to sleep just yet.  
The pounding at the door almost made Louis have a heart attack with its sudden appearance.   
For a second, he thought it was Roy. That he'd already found him. Tracked him down, and was going to try to take him again. But then logic took over. Roy wouldn't have banged on the door. No, he would have followed Louis until he was alone and he would have snuck up on him.   
With a grunt, Louis slipped out of the bed, making sure to grab his wand. Even though he was pretty sure it wasn't Roy, Louis wasn't going to be an idiot either.  
Whoever it was, must have heard Louis because the knocking stopped.  
Quickly, he cast as spell that didn't allow someone to enter for a few seconds after opening the door. It wasn't much, but if it really was Roy, Louis would have a bit to prepare.   
Louis touched the doorknob, took a deep breath and opened the door.   
"Can I help..." Louis' eyes widened in surprise. Short, brown hair and hazel eyes. Tall, with a body that said he took care of himself. He was a bit older then Louis remembered, but what did he expect? Time wouldn't have stopped, not even for him. It suited him more, Louis found as his heartbeat increased. "...Teddy?"  
The man on the other side of the door just looked at Louis for a moment, before rushing forward and crushing the blond in a hug. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice the way Louis flinched from the touch, before relaxing. "Bloody hell, Louis! Why the hell would you leave St. Mungo's?! Do you know how badly you were hurt?! Why in the world-?! Especially after we just found you again?!"  
"Oww! Be more gentle!" Louis grunted, but returned the hug. It felt good having Teddy's arms around him again. Just that smallest touch from him would always make Louis feel like he was on cloud nine. He hadn't hugged Teddy since before the day Louis had left. The blond buried his face into Teddy's neck and breathed in the older man's scent. It was still like Louis remembered. Musky with a hint of mint. Teddy had never liked putting on much perfume.  
"Louis, what in the world were you thinking?" Teddy said, his hold on Louis getting a bit softer so that he wasn't hurting Louis.  
Louis sighed softly, knowing that this time, the question wasn't about his leaving St. Mungo's.   
"Why did you disappear like that? Your mom, dad, sisters, cousins, aunts, uncles... me. We were all worried about you... Everyone was worried. Why didn't you ever contact anybody? We love you. We missed you." Teddy said, voice hoarse from holding back his emotions.   
Louis had to close his eyes, tears threatening to escape. "I...I thought they hated me..." The blond whispered. "Don't they hate me?"  
Teddy shook his head, Louis could feel it; like he felt the low thump, thump, thump, of Teddy's heart beat. "They could never hate you, Louis. They're your parents, no matter what, they'll always love you."  
Louis shook his head, clutching at Teddy's robes. "But... their faces... I saw their faces..."  
Teddy rubbed Louis' back. "You're an idiot, Louis. Just talk to them. You'll see."  
For a moment, Louis stayed still. He thought back to that day... How he'd been so nervous. He hadn't been able to sleep very well the week prior because he'd already made up his mind to tell them and he wasn't sure how they would take it.   
Then, he'd told them. He'd watched their eyes widen in... was it shock? He'd thought it had been disgust, or disapproval... But was he wrong? Had he over reacted...?  
Did he really...?  
"Come on, you need your sleep. Tomorrow, I'll tell your parents to come here. You look like you won't stay awake much longer." Teddy murmured, leaning Louis to the bed, flickering his wand behind them so that the door closed and locked.   
Suddenly, Louis felt weary.   
Everything for the past few years could have been avoided. If only he hadn't fled. So much time...   
"Think about it tomorrow." Teddy whispered, seeing the way Louis' eyes had pinched. "Rest. I'll stay here."  
Louis blinked in surprise up at Teddy.  
"What? Did you think I'd let you have a chance of running away again?" Teddy teased, leading Louis to the bed where he tucked the blond in with tender care. "Don't think until tomorrow, alright? I'm serious, you really need to rest."  
Louis nodded with a blush, and then he blushed again when Louis realized that Teddy had been holding him while he had no shirt on. He buried himself in the bed covers, not wanting Teddy to see. Though if Teddy did see, he would probably think it was because Louis was embarrassed.   
He didn't know how he would be able to sleep, but somehow, Louis did. It wasn't peaceful, not in the least, but it would have been stupid to think it would be.   
When Teddy was sure that Louis was out, he sat next to him, eyes studying the sleeping blond, and a worried look on his face.   
Teddy needed to send a message to Bill, but not just yet. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eyes narrowed as they watched the blond man walk down the road. Louis looked like he was in pain. Obviously tired, but alert. He stayed in the center of the street, keeping well away from the deep shadows of the alley.   
Roy couldn't help but let the smirk appear on his face. It wouldn't matter, Louis would be his again.   
It had been a pleasant surprise seeing Louis already out of St. Mangos. He should have taken into account his blonds aversion to hospitals of any kind. Roy watched as Louis disappeared into the Leaky Cauldron. The smirk left. He wouldn't be able to do anything there.   
After one last look, Roy spun around and ducked into one of the seedier streets. Louis wouldn't stay at the Leaky Cauldron for long. Probably only long enough to get better, and then he'd disappear again.   
Roy would follow, he always did.  
A/N: Next chapter will be Roys chapter, so you'll find out more about his past and how he met/saw Louis and all that.


	10. Roy

The man walked down the shady street, making sure that the hood of his cloak covered his features. It wouldn't due to be seen, not now that Aurors knew what he looked like.

Especially that one.

Roy sneered in disgust. If only he'd thought about taking his Louis to somewhere secure. But he'd been too bloody excited. He'd had Louis within his grasp, and he'd lost control.

Not that he really had any control where his blond was concerned.

At that, his thoughts drifted down to the past. Back to the first time he'd ever actually seen Louis. Not those quick glances that were forgotten because of being distracted. It was the one where he'd had a good long look at the perfect sight.

It had happened in Hogwarts, oddly enough, Louis didn't remember him from back then. Sure, they hadn't been in the same House, or even the same year, but it had been slightly off putting at first. Then, Roy couldn't have asked for a better. It must have been meant to be, Louis was made for him.

But he still remembered that day well. Roy was in his seventh year, and Louis had been in his fifth. Of course, Roy had heard of Louis, who hadn't? He'd probably even been watching Louis' Sorting five years before that. That day though... that day had been that magical moment, a bolt of energy.

It had been warm, more so than normal. Roy had just finished with exams in fact. He had been incredibly busy that year. He'd studied until he'd dropped at night for most of that whole year. Not even during Holiday breaks was he not with a book in his hand.

For some reason, he had wanted to get out of the castle. Roy had been relaxing with his friends at the Lake, watching passively as a few younger years dared each other to go into the Lake.

It was while Roy had been glancing at one of the groups when something blond had caught his eye.

"You won't touch him, you'd get your hair wet!" A loud laugh sounded from another blond.

"Yeah, everyone knows how vain you are, Louis!" Another voice sounded, this time from a dark haired boy that Roy recognized as being James' little brother, and both being the son's of Harry Potter.

The blond that had caught Roy's attention -Louis- walked to the front of the trio, and swiftly flung his black school robes off. He stepped closer to the water, while the other two shared a glance. They looked smug, like they knew that he wasn't serious.

Louis look over his shoulder, and Roy's breath caught at the smirk that played at his lips, eyes sparkling in satisfaction.

Unknowingly, Roy shifted forward, committing that look to his memory. It was just so... captivating.

At that moment, Louis reached for the hem of his shirt, and tugged it up and over his head. Once again, Roy's breath caught at the sight of Louis' pale skin. The teenager was obviously into fitness, for there was no way he could have such a body at fifteen otherwise. Toned muscles, but not overly so. He was more than likely a runner.

One would never know just by looking at the body covering robes that Hogwarts students wore, that that was hidden underneath.

"I'll make you eat your words!" Louis called, making the looks on the other two's faces go from cocky, to unsure. The blond gave another grin, making Roy's heart skip a beat, and a two finger salute, before flinging himself into the sparkling water below.

He arched into the water, hardly making a ripple as he disappeared quickly into the depths of the lake.

Minutes later, the blond beauty had resurfaced with a laugh. Hair wet, running down his face as he swam easily back to where the other two stood, slack jawed as they too watched Louis. A tentacle splashed out of the water then, sending waves towards the two on the shore, and making the blond laugh again as they sputtered, now soaking wet.

Louis got out of the water, still laughing, and waved to the tentacle as it slipped back into the water.

From that moment one, Louis was all Roy thought about. Thankfully, it was after he had finished with his NEWTs, and yet, it was too late. Roy would no longer be at Hogwarts, that being his last year, his last few days.

And so, Roy spent those day watching that beautiful creature. Watching, waiting.

But Roy had waited a tad bit too long, for Louis Weasley was pulled out of school early.

Since that was his last year, Roy didn't get to see Louis for a long time. Not that it stopped Roy from digging up everything he could about the blond.

For the next two years, that's exactly what Roy did. Or tried to. There was surprisingly little information out there about the blond Weasley. Only information about the family, but not much more than that. Yet, it was also incredibly hard to even get close to the blond. A few times, Roy had spotted him in Diagon Alley. Yet, those few times, Roy could do absolutely nothing except stare at Louis, and drink in his features. He'd gotten a bit taller and his face had filled out a bit more, becoming even more perfect.

Then, after Louis had graduated, days after he had, there was a rumor that he'd gone off to the muggle world. Nobody knew if or when he would ever be back.

Roy had wilted, though never quite gave up on finding his little beauty.

Then, that day.. he'd gone off in frustration. Being from the muggle world himself, Roy had decided to get piss poor drunk. Maybe find a pretty little thing to imagine as Louis and have fun. Of course, it would never be quite satisfying. The only one who would do that would be the real deal, but they would do until he found Louis.

Just as luck would have it, Roy had seen him. Like that first time, a glint of blond behind the bar.

A bartender of all things. Roy hadn't been able to believe his eyes, but there he was. Mixing drinks, blue eyes sparkling, perfect lips forming a smirk...

After watching him for a long while, Roy had found the perfect opening.

And he'd taken it, with a charming smile, and a flirty wink.

Roy had seen the spark of interest in Louis' eyes. That was it, Louis was his.

And he always would be.

Always his.

Always.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Fingers ran through blond hair gently, soothing what seemed to be a nightmare.

At first, Teddy hadn't known what to do. Instead of sleeping peacefully, Louis had begun to breath a bit more erratically, before moans of terror and pain escaped his lips. But as soon as Teddy had reached over, Louis had immediately calmed down, his erratic breathing going more steady.

Until Teddy had moved away, then the dreams, nightmares, had returned. So Teddy had stayed close by. He studied the sleeping blond. Louis was looking better than a few days before. The dark circles under his eyes and the bruises had faded, leaving his face almost back to when Teddy had seen him at the bar days before.

The rush of anger at those thoughts caught Teddy by surprise. Why would anyone cause so much pain to Louis? He shouldn't ever feel pain, he should be cherished and loved. What sort of monster would...

Again, Teddy had to calm down his anger. He would have his answers soon. There was no way that Teddy would let the bastard get away.

Teddy glanced down at Louis, and his eyes softening. He couldn't help but brush his thumb lightly on Louis cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

Slowly, Louis drifted awake, the fuzziness of sleep leaving him as he blinked at the face in front of him. The man was asleep. The images of the day before drifted to the forefront of Louis' mind.

Teddy Lupin.

The sleeping person in front of his face was Teddy Lupin. His long time crush and friend.

Louis froze, gaze flitting from one area of the man's face to the other, remembering, memorizing, and acknowledging the changes that his long time crush had gone through. There were more worry lines, a few more scars...

As his eyes traveled from scar to scar, Louis wondered how Teddy had come upon them. Was it some wizard that he'd been chasing in his Auror-ly duties, or maybe a tumble from a broom? Why would he keep the scars if he could easily make them go away?

Just then, Teddy's hazel eyes locked onto Louis' startled blue one.

"Morning." Teddy said, the corner of his lip twitching up in amusement as Louis's face colored slightly.

Louis cleared his throat and pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Morning, Teddy..." Since he didn't know what else to say, Louis got up off the bed and headed into the bathroom to get ready. When he came out, Teddy was slightly less disheveled, and smiling slightly at Louis.

"What do you want to do first? Go get something to eat, or go see your family? Your dad knows you were at St. Mungo's, but I don't think your mum knows."

Louis paused just outside the bathroom door, his thoughts going round and round as he contemplated what to do. On the one hand, he was nervous and wanted to put off the meeting for a bit longer. He wanted to brace himself or prepare to face his parents. What if they really didn't want to see him?

But... at the same time... He was nervous and Louis doubted that he would be able to keep anything down.

Louis squared his shoulder. He was a Gryffindor, damn it! He needed to act like it! "Let's go see my parents. Do they still live at Shell Cottage?"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oh, Merlin." Louis took a deep breath as he stood outside the apparition wards of his parents home. He couldn't go in yet, Louis needed a moment. "Oh, damn..."

Scratch that. He should have chosen the breakfast first. That way he could order a firewhiskey. He needed it, Gryffindor bravery be damned.

But the alcohol would more than likely wreck his recovery time. Damn it all.

"Louis, it's going to be fine." Teddy's soft voice brought Louis out of his negative thoughts. Looking up, Louis caught Teddy's warm, honey gold eyes. He couldn't look away, he felt like all those long years faded away, and he was back as a teenager. Back when he'd first gotten his crush on Teddy. "They're waiting for you, and I'll be right next to you."

Slowly, Louis nodded, took a deep breath and stepped onto the path leading up to the door. Louis felt one of Teddy's hands settle on his lower back, keeping him from bolting away. It also helped steady Louis a bit. As they got closer to the door, Louis swallowed hard, his steps getting smaller and smaller as they neared. The pressure from Teddy's hand grew as Louis steps slowed, keeping Louis on track.

Suddenly, the door was wrenched open, and his mother flew out the door, and towards Louis who had frozen mid step at the sudden movement. Fleur Weasley threw her arms around her only son, tears were streaming down her pretty face. It seemed like she hadn't aged a bit from what Louis had seen before she had burrowed her face into his chest. He could smell honey and jasmine, and it was the same perfume she used to wear when he was a teenager.

A bit hesitantly, Louis brought his arms up and around her slender frame. He could feel her body shake as the sobs escaped. A pang of regret went through Louis as he listened to his mother's cries. Now, more than ever, he regretted not staying. And he was glad that Teddy made sure he didn't run away again.

After a few moments, Louis could head mumbled words coming from his mother. He couldn't understand them at first but when he could, his arms tightened around his mother.

"My baby, my Louis. You're back, you're back!"

Fleur kept repeating the words, and Louis could feel his eyes watering, tears falling down his face. He gently kissed the top of his mother's head.

That was when his father, Bill, came into view. Louis looked up at him and saw that he too had tears in his eyes as he was smiled at Louis.

"It's good to see you, son. I'm glad you came." Bill said, before wrapping his arms around both Louis and Fleur.

"I'm sorry." Louis whispered, feeling sad but also feeling happy.

Vaguely, Louis noticed that Teddy had gone into the cottage when his mother had first hugged him, leaving him alone with his parents. And he found that he didn't mind.

"We will never reject you, Louis. Never. As your parents, we will always love you. Always, no matter what." Bill said quietly, his voice cracking a little from the emotion. "I'm sorry our lack of reaction made you think that we didn't love you. We do, it doesn't matter to us who you like as long as they treat you with love and respect."

Louis nodded, not able to respond. He had to clear his throat, but other than that, Louis didn't say anything else. He was content a happy just being with his parents again. Even though he had told himself he didn't miss them... he had.

"W'ere 'ave you been?" Fleur murmured, finally breaking away from the hug, though she still left her hands on his arms, seemingly to reassure herself that he was there and that he was real. That he wasn't a dream. "We've missed you and 'ave been so worried about you..." Gently, she reached up to his face and traced the darkened areas that stood out on his pale skin. "Are you alright? 'ho did this to you?"

At the soft touch, Louis dropped his gaze. At her questions, the feelings of embarrassment and shame crept up on him. He didn't want to talk about his mistakes. About Roy. About what an idiot he was, and how badly he'd messed up his life.

But looking at his mother and father, Louis knew that he would have to. Especially with Roy still out there looking for him.

That was something Louis had learned. No matter how much Louis had wanted him to, Roy never left him alone. He'd proved that a couple of day's ago, after all.

His mother seemed to sense Louis' hesitation, because he took his hand and led him towards the house. "We'll talk later then. Come inside. 'ave you and Teddy eaten? Are you 'ungry?"

Louis let his mother pull him towards the door, his father not even a step behind her. "We didn't eat yet. I decided to come here first... Are Victoire and Dominique here?"

Bill was the one that answered after a few seconds. "No, we thought it would be better to just be your mother and I for now. We didn't think you'd want to be overwhelmed." Bill patted Louis on the back just before going through the door.

Louis felt his shoulders loosen slightly. He'd thought the whole family would be gathered to see him. He knew he would see them all, and he didn't mind that. He was just glad that he wouldn't have to answer their questions just yet. Even then, Louis didn't feel the need to tell everyone everything. Eventually, he would.

"I made a little bit of everything." Fleur smiled as they entered the kitchen and she greeted Teddy, whom she had semi-ignored in favor of hugging Louis. " 'elp yourselves."

Teddy already had a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast in front of him. Louis followed his lead, grabbing a bowl and putting some porridge in it. His stomach wouldn't be able handle much else for a few days.

After sitting next to Teddy, Louis ate a few spoonfuls of porridge and watched as his parents and Teddy talked to each other.

Louis didn't really participate, though he noticed the way Teddy would look at him when he thought Louis wasn't looking. His parents would do the same thing. They had a harder time hiding their worry and concern.

After that, Louis didn't really feel like eating so he took just a few more spoonfuls before pushing the rest of his porridge away. The others seemed to take that as a sign because they all turned towards him and Louis knew that the interrogation would begin.

Maybe he should have kept eating, or at least pretended to.

"Before anything else..." Bill spoke first, keeping his eyes locked on Louis. "What we said outside is how we will always feel. Never think otherwise."

Again, the only thing Louis could do was nod. His mother sat next to him, and took one of his hands in hers. "Where did you go? What were you doing?" The rest of her questions weren't asked out loud, but Louis could still see them in her eyes.

Louis swallowed and glanced over at Teddy who gave him an encouraging smile. He turned back towards his parents and began. "At first, I just kept moving. I stayed in the muggle world for most of the time. Eventually, I came across this small town. It was peaceful and quiet. I found a job in one of the pubs. I tried to keep busy."

This was where Louis dropped his gaze, keeping it lock on the hand his mother held gently. "I met a muggle one night. It was late, and since it was the middle of the week, the pub was pretty empty." Louis' voice drifted as he thought back to when he'd first met Roy. "He was charming, and he made me feel... wanted. Special. For a while, we were happy. I was happy. But he started to change... It was little things here and there. I used to brush them away, think I was over reacting or over thinking them... And eventually, things escalated."

Here, all three pairs of eyes that had been watching him widened in shock. Louis' mother looked like she was ready to find Roy and hex him.

"I left him. I was never planning on seeing him again. I didn't tell him I was leaving, I just left. I... I thought I would never see him ever again. But he always found me. Sometimes it took weeks, months even, but he always found me." Louis took another deep breath, his jaw clenching. He was lost in the memories of the past week. "This time was the longest I'd been able to loose him. He only found me a few days ago while I was working. I don't know how, but he did. I ignored him, though. I didn't think he would do anything. But I was wrong... I'm guessing you found me, Teddy?" Louis looked up at the horrified Auror. There was more things that Roy had done, but in no way was Louis going to talk about those to his mother or father. "Thank you... I don't know what else Roy would have done."

Teddy reached over and placed his hand on Louis' shoulder. "I'm sorry..."

Louis blinking at him, not understanding the apology, nor the reason for it. "You're sorry...? What for..?"

"I... I had been looking for you, and I found you... I didn't tell you who I was though..." Teddy closed his eyes, before his face started morphing into someone else's. Someone that Louis recognized as the man he had been flirting with at the pub and his run. The one that had Teddy's eyes.

Louis couldn't help but gap in surprise at the face that was before him. But the sadness on it clicked in his mind and Louis shook his head. "You don't need to be, Teddy. You didn't know that that would happen. If had known it was you, I'd probably had run again... So you have nothing to apologise for."

Teddy's face went back to normal, but a look of doubt was still on it. "Maybe it would have been better... Roy wouldn't have found you if you'd run..."

"No." Louis cut off that train of thinking. "Roy will keep on following after me, not matter what. I thought he was a muggle, but he isn't. I never knew that before. I always wondered how and why I could have stayed with him for so long... When I found out he was a wizard, it all made sense. Roy is obsessed, and he won't ever stop."

"This… Roy is the one that attacked you...?" Louis' mother cut in, looking angry. "What happened to him? There's something you're not telling me?"

Bill and Teddy flushed, looking away from her. Louis wrapped his other hand around both of hers and brought them up to his lips, kissing them softly. "Roy... did some pretty bad things, mother. He got away, but I'm positive that the Aurors are already looking for him."

Fleur wilted, and then she wrapped her arms around Louis again. Louis returned the hug, glad that she had dropped the subject again.

Louis saw the look that Teddy sent him and he closed his eyes slightly before nodding. He would tell Teddy everything he knew in order to catch Roy.

But that could wait.

OoOoOoOoOo

"There he is!" A voice broke through the kitchen. A head of raven hair, and another of platinum blond rushed through the doorway, and (gently)tackled Louis. "You look like shit, why'd you leave St. Mungo's against the Healers orders, huh?"

The clatter of a tea cup hitting the table made Louis want to groan.

"Against the Healer's orders?!" Fleur cried in outrage, eyes narrowing at her only son.

"Umm..." Albus stuttered, face flushing slightly in panic.

"Yes, that is to say... We were just kidding..?" Scorpius tried to rescue the situation that was rapidly going downhill.

A song began to play just then, making everyone turn to stared at Louis. It was coming from him, or more specifically, his pocket. Louis raised an eyebrow, face a bit red from his choice of song. He would have thought muggle signals would have been blocked there.

Quickly, he reached into his pocket and fished out his cell phone.

"Shit! I completely forgot!" Louis cursed when he saw his boss' number. "She's going to slaughter me!"

A bit fearfully, Louis answered the phone. "Hello..?"

"Where in the world are you?! Three days, Louis! Three! I was getting ready to call the police!"

"I'm sorry!" Louis cringed. "I was in the hospital and my battery was dead. I'm so sorry!"

"The hospital?! Oh my God! Are you okay?! I'm so sorry I yelled at you!"

A/N: Thank you for reading! It took me a while to get it right, but I hope you like it! I was rereading my first few chapters and I was cringing so bad. I'm going to go through it and edit/add things. Not sure when, but I'm gonna do it. It's a wonder that you guys even read it lol.


	12. Chapter 12

Louis walked back into the kitchen, having left to clear some things up with his boss, and to not disturb the others with his muggle job issues. But at least now, he had a few plans in place. Luckily, Hannah was able to work with it, and she'd agreed to hire a few more people to take up the slack from Louis not being there. She also said she'd keep an eye on Sam; If he called in at all that week, she was ready to fire him. Louis didn't like firing people, but Sam was pretty much at the last straw. He hadn't shown up at all the last two days.

Louis had winced at leaving the bar down to two people instead of one. He hadn't been able to apologize to Hannah enough for that. Hannah had immediately told him to stop and to just get better. She didn't know the extent of the damage, but she knew a little of Louis' past and since he never missed work for anything, she knew it was serious. All she'd done was to tell him to get better and to call her when he felt at one hundred percent.

What he found in the kitchen was a lot of arguments and sullen faces along with a few worried looks passing between his parents. Once the three Aurors noticed that Louis was back, they quieted down some.

It was Teddy that finally spoke up, taking a step closer to Louis. "Louis... I know you probably just want to relax and not worry about anything, but we really need to know more about Roy... We need all the information we can get about him. Scorpius made a sketch of his face, we need you to verify that it looks like him. If you want, we can ask all the questions in your dad's office instead of going to the Ministry, but we really do need the information..." Teddy trailed off, looking concerned.

"I'd prefer to stay here instead of going to the Ministry, if that's okay..." Louis gave a smile towards his mother who looked worried. "Afterwards, mom, you can tell me everything that's happened since I've been gone."

After a moment, Fleur returned the smile, relaxing her posture slightly.

Teddy looked over to Bill who nodded towards the door down the hallway. Teddy thanked him, and lead Louis, Scorpius, and Albus over to it.

To Louis, the office looked slightly different than it used to. The walls were a lighter color and it looked like his father had switched to a sturdier desk. The chair behind it was the same, but the other end of the room had been extended, and it now held a couch and a few chairs along with a coffee table.

The four shared a look and all headed towards the couch and chairs. They sat down, with Teddy choosing to sit on the couch while Scorpius and Albus each chose the chairs on the other side of the coffee table. "I'm sorry about having you do this, Louis, but we really need information on this guy. We don't know much about him, and we didn't really get a good look at his face, and the memory is a bit blurry for all of us." Teddy said again, sounding apologetic and concerned for the blond.

Louis smiled up at Teddy. "It's alright, don't worry about it. I'd like Roy to be caught, too. Let me see that sketch, and then I'll tell you a little bit more of Roy."

Scorpius reached into his robes and brought out a rolled up parchment paper and held it open for Louis to look at.

Carefully, Louis studied the face that looked out at him and murmured quietly. "That's Roy, alright."

Teddy nodded and Scorpius rolled the paper up again. Albus meanwhile took out a small notepad and a self inking quill.

"I met Roy at a bar; my first job in the muggle world actually. He told me that he was an only child and that his mother had died giving birth to him. His father raised Roy, but he died the year before we met. From what Roy told me, his father hated him, and Roy mostly took care of himself. Now... Now I have no idea if any of that is true, but it's what he told me. His full name is Roy Edward Williams, but again, I'm not sure how true that is either. He said he lived in Berkshire before he moved to Bristol and that's where we met. We stayed until I left him. From there, he followed me to York, Newcastle, and finally to Cornwall. I lost him there for a while, and I thought I'd finally got rid of him but you know how that went..." Louis trailed off, looking down. He honestly didn't think that anything he said would be helpful.

"Did you ever tell any of the muggle police? Do they have a record of anything from him?" Albus spoke up and Louis shook his head again.

"No. I never went to them. I know that I thought it when he got really bad near the end, but I never followed through."

"What about your wand? Did you ever use it to defend yourself?" This time it was Scorpius. His face was drawn in a frown.

Louis flushed, and looked down again. "I know this sounds weird, but I never had it on me... I left it in my safe... I used to carry it and then one day... I just thought I didn't need it anymore. It was soon after that when Roy started getting..." Louis paused, trying to find the words.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if Roy cast a compulsion spell or ten on you, Louis." Albus spoke up again, drawing the eyes of everyone. "Think about it, he hid the fact about being a wizard, right? What if that was so you could put your guard down? He probably always had his wand on him incase he needed you to forget, or to cast another compulsion spell. You aren't the type to stay in a bad situation. You probably managed to break that last compulsion spell before he could get a chance to put another one on you."

Louis stared wide eyed for a moment. It was shocking, and, now that he thought about it, made sense.

"Did he know you from before, do you think?" Teddy asked from beside the blond.

Louis slowly shook his head, eyes focused inward, to his memories. "I... I don't think so... I didn't recognize him at all..."

"Well, our families are pretty well known. I wouldn't be surprised if he'd seen you before. He is possessive, so he might have wanted you for a while before actually meeting you." Albus said slowly, testing the idea. "He seems a bit like a... What was that muggle word? Ummm, ugh... Damn it, I give up. Well, he's batshit crazy."

"Sociopath, psychopath?" Teddy said, raising an eyebrow at Albus.

"Yes, yes! One of those! Or both!" Albus pointed at Teddy with a grin, then his face turned puzzled. "Can it be both?"

Scorpius was nodding slightly, but not to Albus' question. His brow was furrowed in thought. "Whether he is or isn't, we'll find out later. What we know is that he is a danger to Louis. He's proved how obsessed he is with him. He's been abusive, right?" Scorpius waited for Louis to nod before continuing. "That means he might not care how far he goes to get you back. For our peace of mind, you should either stay here or go with one of us until we can find you a better place to live. I doubt you want to go back to your apartment. We grabbed all of your things already. You'll be safer in the wizarding world, at least until we catch Roy."

Louis nodded, not going to argue with that logic at all. "I don't want to stay here, though. I don't want to chance putting my parents in danger. They'll probably want me here but I can't risk it."

"You can stay with me." Teddy spoke up, meeting Louis' startled eyes with a smile. "I live on my own and I have an extra room that you could stay in... If you want."

"Really? Are you sure?" Louis asked, not looking away from Teddy's honey-gold colored eyes.

"That's settled!" Albus stood, stretching a little. "Is there anything else you think might be helpful? I need to submit this report and see if I can find anything on him. I'll check the roster at of Hogwarts students just in case he went there. He's older than you, right?"

"He's older by a few years." Louis said, nodding his head.

Albus nodded. "It was great seeing you again, Louis. I'm glad you're back. Stay in touch this time, though." Albus teased, making Louis blush, but nod in agreement.

"We'll see you later, sorry that we can't stay but the only one not on the clock is Teddy." Scorpius gave Louis a brief hug, before pulling away. The two left, leaving Louis alone with Teddy.

Louis blushed, but hoped that Teddy wouldn't notice it as he hesitantly smiled up at the taller man. "Are you sure I won't be a bother?"

"I'm sure, It'll be like old times. When I used to be your babysitter." Teddy teased, ruffling Louis' blond hair, making the blush more prominent and definitely noticeable.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The day passed rather quickly, though not unpleasantly. Louis found out from his mother that Victoire had gotten engaged to an old school friend. Dominique was well on her way to owning her own store. He learned that his uncle Harry, and aunt Ginny had divorced the year after he left. His aunt Hermione and uncle Ron were thinking about going on a trip to sightsee the world. His aunt Angelina and uncle George had expanded the joke shop, and opened three other locations, making their son, Fred, the manager at two of them. Uncle Charlie was still in Romania, but he'd finally found a partner. His name was Jerry, and he had been visiting from America until he'd fallen head over heels for Charlie. Louis' Grandparents (both sets) were doing well, and his aunt Gabrielle was in France, and was now working in the French Ministry of Magic. Rose and Hugo were fine, neither had married yet. James was still one of the chasers for the Chudley Cannons. Lily had branched off to try for a Potions Mastery. Albus had obviously become an Auror. Roxanne had married right after graduating from Hogwarts and was pregnant with her first child. Percy was still the Head of the Department of Magical Transportation, and Audrey was fussing that Percy should take a break. Their daughter's, Molly and Lucy, were making their own line of blended muggle and wizarding clothes. So far, they'd gotten a lot of interest from the community with orders flying in for more. Louis was in a bit of a shock at everything he'd missed. His own life seemed so… miserable and pathetic in comparison to everyone else's.

"I love you, mom. I'll stop by again tomorrow." Louis hugged her, not caring that she was hugging him back with all her strength.

"Do be careful, Louis. I'll be inviting Dominique and Victoire for lunch." Fleur pulled away from the hug, kissed both of Louis' cheeks, and finally let Bill take her place so that he could hug him too.

"I'll be here." Louis said after hugging his father.

"Be careful! Take care of him, Teddy!" Fleur gave Teddy a hug too, while Bill shook Teddy's hand.

Teddy nodded. "I will, don't worry."

After another quick hug, Louis followed Teddy out the door. They made their way to just outside the anti-apparition wards. "Do you need anything besides stopping at the Leaky Cauldron to pick up your things?"

After a moment, Louis shook his head. "You have electricity in your home? I'm going to need to charge my phone soon. And I'm guessing you have all my things from my apartment with you?"

"Yes to both questions." Teddy chuckled, putting his arm around Louis' waist and Louis swore that his heart skipped a beat. Or three.

Seconds later, they both disappeared.

A/N: Thank you for reading! I'm sorry it's so short! I've been getting really bad headaches and it's pretty hard to focus on writing anything really.


	13. Chapter 13

The neighborhood looked peaceful and secluded. Each house had a couple dozen metres separating each one from the next. The street was practically deserted, though Louis could hear the screams of children playing a couple houses down.

Most of the area looked overgrown and unkempt, yet Teddy's yard was the exception to that, it appeared. Green grass surrounded the front and sides of the house. Louis wouldn't be surprised if the back was just as well kept as the front. There was also a few rose bushes up against the house, underneath each window. The walls were grey with white bordering the windows and doors. It was two stories high, yet the building was small.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Teddy gestured for Louis to go ahead into the house. "I know it's not much really, but I didn't want anything too big. And if I really need more room, extension charms are very doable. I've just keyed you to the wards, so you can apparate from inside the house but for the moment, I'd suggest that you stay put unless I'm accompanying you or if you're going straight to your parents house."

Louis chuckled and gave a small nod. He made his way inside after Teddy opened the door. He immediately liked what he saw. The home had a warm-cozy feeling that Louis was never personally able to attain at any of his apartments, no matter how much he tried. "It suits you."

"You think so?" Teddy asked raising an eyebrow, making Louis blush. "I still get the feeling that there's something missing..."

With a thoughtful hum, Louis scanned the living room again, taking note of the comfy looking couches and chairs. Somehow, Louis wasn't surprised to see the tv mounted on the wall, but he was a bit shocked that Teddy had some muggle game consoles. "Is that a..."

"X-box One." Teddy chuckled at the look on Louis' face. "And the 360. I enjoy playing them during my free time, though I hear that there's a few newer consoles that muggles came up with. So far, the only thing that I've actually been consistent in updating is my phone. Most of our family has them, much faster than owls, and better for your knees."

"..." Louis stared for a moment before the laughter escaped. The sound only grew as Teddy flushed.

Teddy cleared his throat, the flush going down as Louis' laughter subsided into small chuckles. "Your room is up here... there's a restroom down the hall from your room." He lead a still sniggering Louis up the stairs and down the hall.

The room the they walked into was slightly bigger than the one that Louis had been staying at. The bed was big, with at least six pillows piled against the headboard and a nice fluffy black banket. Louis ran his fingers the the smooth surface while he studied the rest of the room. The walls were a light green, with white around the edges.

The furniture was light brown and the only difference was the small white nightstand next to the bed. There was a tv, smaller than the one in the living room, mounted on the wall. A door was at the far corner and Louis assumed that was a closet. A bunch of boxes were stacked against the farthest wall, and Louis had a sneaking suspicion that all his worldly possessions were in those boxes. Looking through them was not going to be fun, not one bit.

The day passed relatively quickly after that. As soon as Teddy finished the little tour, Louis went back to his new room to start looking through those boxes. Louis put the things he bought at Diagon Alley away in the dresser before looking through a few of the boxes that were on the smaller side. He didn't spend too long on it though, even with Teddy's help, it would take a while to look through everything and organize it.

"This box has all of your big furniture things, hope you don't mind we shrunk them. I didn't think you really needed to have them spread all over the place." Teddy said pointing to one of the boxes.

Louis studied it for a second, before grabbing it and taking it into the closet. He left it in the farthest corner, since he really had no need for his own furniture yet. When Louis left the closet, Teddy had taken another one of the boxes and was peering into it. Louis joined him, grabbing a box of his own.

They worked in relative silence, only a few words about what Louis wanted with something or other, but it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. Louis even found himself sneaking glances at a focused Teddy, and every time the man caught him looking, Louis would turn away hastily, his cheeks flaming red. Yet, Louis could not keep himself from studying his long time crush.

After a few hours, Teddy stopped. "Is there anything specific that you would like to eat?" Teddy asked as he stood up with a wince.

Louis pushed himself up as well, leaving the latest box he had been going through half empty. "I don't think I want to look through the rest of this." The blond grunted and then answered Teddy's question. "Something quick? And do you have anything to drink?"

Teddy raised an eyebrow, making Louis blush again. "I don't think you're allowed to drink anything strong just yet Louis."

Feeling adequately scolded, Louis followed Teddy down to the kitchen.

"Sandwiches? Pasta? Or we can go over to this Chinese food place. It's pretty good and they never take more than five minutes to get everything ready. They can deliver, but I'd rather not wait outside the wards for the delivery person."

"Can I stay here? Or do you want me to go with you?" Louis asked, feeling a little bad about not wanting to go anywhere even if it was with Teddy. He hadn't said anything, but he was feeling pretty worn out and his injuries were throbbing slightly in pain. It had been a pretty long day. Usually, after a long day, Louis would have a drink or two before going to bed. Nothing strong, but it helped him relax a bit before going to bed. The fact that he he was still on a few potions had slipped his mind.

Teddy's gaze softened, and he smiled at Louis. "My wards are some of the best out there, I'd actually feel better if you stayed. Is there anything specifically that you would want?"

Louis shook his head and smiled. "I'm not picky, as long as it's good, I'll eat it."

Teddy nodded and checked his pockets. "I'll be right back."

With that, he disapparated, and Louis flopped down onto one of the couches with a loud groan. He reached up and ran his fingers through his long hair. Sometime during the day, it had gotten loose and his hair band was missing.

After combing through with his fingers until it felt untangled, Louis braided it. It wouldn't stay put, but it would have to do until he went back to his room.

Sadly, he had never done anything wandlessly, and now he was coming to regret never taking the time to practice and learn it. He glanced over at the clock and noticed that he really needed to take his potions soon. "My potions... are upstairs... Wand! ... is upstairs too... God damn it!"

Mega regretted it.

With a self suffering groan, Louis pushed himself up from the comfy couch and almost crawled up the stairs.

When he finally made it into his room, Louis went straight for the dresser where he'd put all his things from the Leaky Cauldron. After a bit of rummaging around, Louis found the three potion bottles he needed. He turned towards the bed, where he remembered tossing his wand, spotted it, snatched it up and went back down to the living room. Half way down, he had the feeling that he was forgetting something. With a head shake, he kept going and sat on the couch again.

All three potions had to be taken before eating, and he had to make sure to wait a minute after drinking each one so that his system had time to absorb it individually. With a grimace, Louis took the stopper out of the first one and downed it like a shot of bourbon. Unlike bourbon, the texture made him gag a couple of seconds until he managed to swallow it down. "Eesh, nasty."

The other two potions weren't much better than the first, though there was less of them so that was a plus in Louis, book.

A crack sounded a few seconds after chugging the last potion, and Louis turned his head to see Teddy with two bags full of containers.

And then the scent hit him, making his mouth water.

"That smells delicious!"

"You'll enjoy it." Teddy said with a grin, eyes flickering down to the empty vials that Louis had placed on the coffee table. "You just took your potions?"

"Yup! I just need a minute or so and then I can eat. Are we eating here or in the kitchen?" Louis asked, stretching his arms up above his head, liking how his back popped a couple of times.

He didn't notice the way Teddy's gaze had drifted down to where his shirt had rode up slightly, revealing his toned abs, before he snapped his eyes back up to Louis' face. "Kitchen." With that, Teddy fled the room, leaving a bewildered Louis behind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Teddy was reading quietly in his room after Louis had said that he was feeling a little tired and was going to turn in for the night. Teddy hadn't said anything because he didn't want Louis to think he was smothering him or anything, but he was glad when Louis had said he was going to rest. Louis had always worked through pain, no matter what, and in a way it was good to see he hadn't changed but at the same time, he needed to pace himself. Doing too much too soon would most definitely not be good for his health and recovery.

Though it was good seeing that Louis was still the same in some aspects, it was hard seeing the changes that had occurred. Though Louis tried not to, Teddy had seen the tiny flinches of pain or fear that the blond had masked in some way or another when people got close to him, or even touched him. Teddy didn't even think that Louis was aware of them. It was a reflex to cover them up as a laugh or cough, or so it seemed to Teddy.

And he wasn't the only one that had noticed the changes. Teddy had seen the way Bill and Fleur had exchanged looks when Louis did it. No one commented on it, no one needed to.

At that though, Teddy clenched his fist. He couldn't believe that someone, anyone could do anything to harm Louis.

Louis did not deserve to have gone through what he had. Only a monster would want to harm Louis.

And Roy Williams was a monster.

Something crashed, making Teddy drop his book even though he hadn't really been reading it. For a few seconds, Teddy heard nothing. He almost ignored it, thinking it was his imagination, when another crash sounded from the direction of Louis' room.

Immediately, he threw back his bedding and headed towards the now noticeable crashes. As Teddy got closer, he could hear muffled screams and pleas. He barged into Louis' room and froze for a second.

Louis was thrashing around his bed, face flushed red, sweat matting down the front part of his hair making it stick to his face. The blond had knocked down the books and a glass of water from the bedside table with his flailing arms. He looked like he was trying to fight off an invisible attacker.

The sounds coming out of his mouth made Teddy's heart drop. Cries of pain, of fear ripped through the room. The Auror rushed over to the blond and tried to wake him up. He didn't even care that Louis started throwing punches at him.

"Louis? Louis, it's just a nightmare. Wake up!"

Louis kept flailing and gasping out 'no's' after every cry of pain.

Not able to keep watching any more, Teddy grabbed Louis and hugged him, rubbing circles on Louis' back.

He had expected more flailing, more punching, more struggling.

Instead, Louis calmed down slightly until he was only whimpering every now and again.

Teddy was surprised but grateful that Louis was calmer now, though he was obviously still distressed. "Louis?"

Louis finally stirred, eyes flickering open and closed a few times before opening fully. Tears were clinging to the blonds eyelashes, and Teddy could see the anguish in his blue eyes and again it made his heart break for Louis.

"Teddy...?" Louis whispered hoarsely, like he wasn't sure who he was seeing.

"Yes, it's me Louis. It was just a bad dream... Everything's alright." Teddy was about to let Louis go, when the blond threw his arms around Teddy. He was crying, Teddy could feel his shirt becoming wet with tears where Louis was pressing his face. Not knowing what else to do, Teddy started rubbing circles on Louis' back again, and rocking him gently.

After a while, there was only a few sniffles coming from Louis. "... I thought he found me again..."

Teddy didn't even have to ask who Louis' was talking about. His hold tightened on Louis slightly, taking in the scent of tears and the shampoo he'd used.

"... You don't think he's ever going to stop."

That wasn't a question but Teddy answered anyway. "He will because I'm going to catch him."

"Don't leave me alone..." Teddy heard the plea, and even without it, he doubted that he would be able to leave Louis alone again that night.

Soon after that, Louis drifted off in Teddy's arms. He gently lowered the blond back onto the bed. He sat back and studied the sleeping face again. The signs of tears were still very much visible, and Teddy couldn't help but wipe them gently away so that Louis wouldn't startle awake.

Teddy looked around the room, taking in the mess of the bedside table. He took out his wand and carefully waved it over the mess, vanishing the broken glass, and water and levitated the books back on the tabletop. Meanwhile, his mind was going a mile a minute. Louis hadn't had any nightmares the day before, or while he had been at the hospital- they would have told him. He wondered why Louis had had them now…

His phone rang just then and Teddy had to debate on whether to leave Louis alone, and after a second of debate, Teddy cast a charm that kept Louis from hearing his conversation so that he wouldn't wake up, and then cast a summoning charm. The android phone sailed into his hand, and Teddy saw that it was Scorpius, he answered the phone. "Did you find anything?"

"Are you able to come in tomorrow?"

Teddy paused, eyebrows drawn together in a frown. He glanced down at Louis. "I can't go. Tell me what you've found."

There was a sound of rustling paper, before Scorpius spoke. He didn't seem surprised that Teddy hadn't wanted to leave Louis alone. "Surprisingly, his name really is Roy E. Williams. I found that he's a muggleborn, and went to Hogwarts for his schooling and he was sorted into Ravenclaw. He was two years ahead of Louis. Once he graduated, there's not much of a paper trail. It seems like he stayed in the muggle world for the most part. His father did die, but it was the year he met Louis. Muggle police ruled it a homicide. Their main suspect in the case was Roy Williams. It shows in their records that he was never caught. Tomorrow, Albus and I are going to visit a few of the old neighbors to see if they remember anything from them. Albus also managed to get a hold of the lead detective on the father's murder case, so we'll be talking to him as well. We'll also stop by Hogwarts and see if Minerva can't remember him, and who he might have hung out with. Do you want us to go public on the case or would you rather we keep it on the down low? I have a feeling that if the media gets a hold of this, it might push the man to do something sooner, but that might not end well."

Teddy sat back, a bit surprised. That would have made Roy a first year, when Teddy was a seventh year student. He cast his mind back, but found that he couldn't put Roy's face on any of the first years. Not that that was a huge surprise. It was more than a decade ago, and young faces often changed drastically as they aged. "Keep it to just the department for now. After we find out a bit more, I'll see if we could release his image to the papers. Alright, let me know if you find anything else. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Night, boss." Scorpius hung up the phone.

Teddy cancelled the silencing charm and looked down at his screen, then glanced over toward Louis. He seemed to be sleeping better, like when Teddy had watched over him at the Leaky Cauldron. Hopefully Louis wouldn't have any more nightmares that night.

After studying the blond for a bit, he couldn't help himself, Teddy reached over and gently brushed a stray strand of blond hair away from Louis' face.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Teddy had missed Louis a lot over the years. It had been hard on him, not being able to see Louis. There was always a constant worry of where he was or even if he was still alive. Every owl they had sent, had come back with the letter still attached to its leg and his heart had broken a little more each time.

But now… Now, Louis was there. And Teddy couldn't help but think that Louis was what he was missing in his home.

Shortly after that thought crossed Teddy's mind, he pushed it away.

Louis wouldn't want to stay with him forever… Teddy would just have to savor the time the blond did stay.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Louis woke up the next morning feeling slightly weary. A quick glance around showed that he was alone. He didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed to not have Teddy still there.

Louis didn't move for a moment, mind going over what had happened the night before. He had felt so safe. Where in before, he had had his guard up, but in Teddy's house… he'd felt… protected.

Safe.

He had relaxed, letting himself drop his guard.

And the nightmares had come.

With a shake of his head, Louis pushed himself out of the bed and went to take a shower.

About thirty minutes later, Louis made his way down the stairs and towards the sound of banging pots and pans, and the smell of brewing coffee. Since he was still a little sleepy, Louis would happily drink a few cups.

He walked into the kitchen and immediately spotted Teddy in front of the stove, cooking some scrambled eggs it looked like.

"Morning, Louis." Teddy must have heard him because he said it as soon as Louis had walked through the door. Teddy turned his head and shot Louis a small smile, making Louis blush a bit.

"Morning, Teddy… Sorry about last night. I hope I didn't keep you up too long…" Louis trailed off as more memories of his nightmare surfaced and he flushed a bit in embarrassment. He didn't know what had gotten over him, asking Teddy to stay...

Louis started a bit when he suddenly noticed that Teddy had appeared in front of him, with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm glad I could help you." Teddy gave Louis his smile, the smile that Louis had noticed Teddy never used on anyone else but him. Yes, that might have changed and Teddy might have found someone else to share it with during Louis self imposed exile, but seeing it now made Louis heart flutter and he couldn't help but smile back. "Now, let's eat some breakfast! Do you want a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, please! I love coffee."

Teddy chuckled, and grabbed a grey mug from one of the cabinets. "It's dark roast. Want cream and sugar?" Teddy asked as he poured the hot liquid into the mug and handed it Louis.

"Nah, It's better without. I need to wake up." With that, Louis took a sip of the yummy smelling coffee to see how hot it was. When his throat didn't burn, Louis took a larger sip.

Teddy just shook his head as he watched Louis take a few more sips without a grimace. "Do you want me to got with you to your parents house?"

Louis emerged from behind his coffee mug and tilted his head to the side slightly. "You don't have to go to work?"

Teddy shook his head and Louis couldn't help but beam happily at him.

Then Louis noticed that he was beaming, and hastily hid behind his mug of coffee again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Louis stepped out of the Floo a bit shakily, but that was to be expected. Years in the muggle world without using one, it made sense that he was out of practice. Teddy stepped out a second later, keeping close to Louis side as they walked out to the kitchen where they could hear a few murmured voices. They shared a look, Teddy then made a motion for him to go ahead. Louis took a breath, squared his shoulders, and walked in.

The first thing he saw as they stepped into the kitchen, was blond hair. The first thing he heard was a loud squeal from his left. Since Victoire never lost her composure like that, Louis knew it wasn't her. A pair of arms flashed by, going around his neck. It was Dominique, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Louis could see a trail of tears going down her face. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"About time." Another voice said. It was obviously Victoire saying that since Louis saw him mother and father joining in on the hug. Their arms going over both Louis and Dominique.

Louis peered through the mass of limbs surrounding him and spotted his oldest sister. Victoire was sitting at the table, a cup in her hand as she watched her two younger siblings and their parents. When Louis caught her eye, she gave a small smile, her face softening from her usual aloft look "You're late, baby brother."

Oddly enough, it was like he never left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The rage that filled him was understandable.

Really, it was.

Seeing Louis the other day with him... with Teddy Lupin…

Roy had seen the smiles, the little glances that his blond shot the taller man.

No! Louis was Roy's, and only his. Louis would need to be reminded of that fact.

Louis had left the Leaky Cauldron with the Auror, and he came back with him as well.

Teddy Lupin.

That man had put his filthy hands on what only belonged to Roy.

And Louis had blushed. Blushed.

Roy would get Louis again, and he would learn that he was his.

Only his.

Roy couldn't keep the snarl from his lips as he stormed away down the street. He needed time to prepare, and make the potion again.

Louis wouldn't be getting away this time.

A/N: Hi! Sorry for the slight delay but I hope what you read was worth it! I'm thinking maybe five more chapters or so, depending on the length and then we're done! Wow, I took forever to write this D: . Bad me.

Thank you again for reading!


End file.
